Golden Journey
by E. Ethan Pritchard
Summary: Golden Journey is a teen dark dramedy about Ethan Elm. A 10-year-old Professor's son who gets swept into a journey when Arceus gets corrupted. Now a Totodile, along with the age regressed Gible, Rowan, and Jasmine must find their way to Mount Coronet.


GOLDEN JOURNEY

BY E. Ethan Pritchard

**WARNING: This story contains language and mature teen material**

1.

BZT! BZT! BZT! Ethan just rolled in his bed for a second…moment of journey…CRACK! He realized it was his 10th birthday! Better yet, he was the son of Johto's professor, Professor Elm. Because of this, he knew every celebrity in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn! He hadn't met Sinnoh's professor yet, but his father said that on his 10th birthday, he would take Ethan to Olivine City so he could start his journey in Sinnoh.

He rolled back and looked at the time…11:59? The boat would leave at 2! He quickly dressed and ran out the door (without breakfast) and met with his father at Cherrygrove City.

"Son, a Pokemon Trainer must never be late!" his father said. Ethan knew this and listened to his father's rant. "Now, let's take Pidgeot to Olivine!" Elm threw a PokeBall (it looked like a Cherish Ball) and a bird-like Pokemon came out. Both Elm and Ethan climbed on it and rode to Olivine City

-

"Dad, are we almost there?" Ethan asked. He spoke with a little lisp but his father ignored it.

"Almost, there it is down there!" Elm pointed down and Ethan (holding tightly so he wouldn't fall) saw the city. His favorite sight was the lighthouse. One time, the gym leader had taken him to the lighthouse when he was seven. They promptly landed and Jasmine, the gym leader, greeted them.

"Hey Jasmine!" Ethan said as he fell off of the Pidgeot. Jasmine giggled. She was the same age as Ethan, and seemed to have a big crush on him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Jasmine said as she snapped out of her gaze. She sheepishly blushed and answered the question.

"What? You're going to Sinnoh too?" Ethan shouted in excitement. "That's great!"

"Ah, are you two youngsters ready?" Ethan and Jasmine turned to see an old man in a blue vest and khaki colored pants. His gaze was a little intimidating. He made both of the young trainers feel like mice.

"Rowan!" Elm yelled as he returned Pidgeot to her PokeBall. "Good to see you, old friend!" The men shook hands and than everyone was introduced. "Kids, this is Professor Rowan, the professor of Sinnoh!" Elm excitedly yelled. "You'll be with him on the boat to Sinnoh."

"ALL ABOARD!" The yell rang in everyone's ears.

"See ya, dad!" Ethan shouted as the door to the boat closed. Ethan, Jasmine, and Rowan went right to their room. There were only two beds, so Rowan decided to sleep on the floor.

"So, you two are Ethan and Jasmine…" Rowan said in his gruff voice. He eyed Ethan for some reason, and Ethan felt like he melted in Mt. Stark. "So, tell me about yourselves."

Ethan let Jasmine start, trying to be polite. "Well, I'm the Olivine Gym Leader and I specialize in the Steel-type." She then backed away, a little scared.

"Uh….I don't really…" Ethan started, but Rowan stopped him. He took out a case with 16 plates and 3 PokeBalls. "What are these?"

"These are Element Plates and the three starter Pokemon of Johto." Rowan's eyes looked red all of a sudden, and then yellow, and back to black. "Think fast!" All of sudden, all 16 plates and the PokeBalls flew at Ethan and Jasmine. Ethan managed to dodge all the plates, but one of the PokeBalls hit him.

"SON Of a…." Ethan's vision blurred and than went black.

-

'Ugh….where am I?' Ethan said as a he woke up. He tried to move, but he couldn't feel a thing. Around him were all 16 plates, and right in front of him was a giant Pokemon. It was gray and it had a blue ring around it. It's eyes were the same piercing yellow that Rowan had.

"Hello, Ethan…I've been waiting!" said the being.

"WHAT THE F…" Ethan started, but his vision went black again…

-

Ethan's vision returned, but he was back in the room. Rowan was on the floor and Janine was unconscious on the ground. "JANINE!" He ran to her, but tripped on one of the plates. It was the same blue that was on the Pokemon's ring. He ignored it and ran to Janine.

"…ugh…." Ethan heard. Rowan was crawling towards him. "Ethan….DON'T TOUCH THE PLATES."

"….oh s**t…"

2.

Ethan looked at the blue plate he had stepped on. It was glowing intensely. "YI!" Ethan said as the plate floated and hit him in the chest. The plate fused with Ethan and his skin turned a seafoam hue. His chest also had a large mark that turned tan-yellow. His nose and mouth grew out, forming a snout.

"OH F**K!" Ethan said in pain. His eyes had dark navy blue marks around them and his eye color turned red. Blue spikes shot out of his back and a tail shot out of the seat of his pants. "Sh…that really hurts!" He then saw he had shrunk and had only eight sharp teeth in his mouth. "Dile?" It was true. Ethan was a shiny Totodile…

"Ethan…AGH!" Rowan started, but a shadow shot out of him. Rowan was weak, but still awake. He turned and saw the shadow form into a creature…the same one Ethan saw in his subconscious world.

"DILE!" The creature was exactly the same as the one he had seen. Yellow eyes, blue ring, and giant.

"Ethan, you didn't think I'd let you off, did you?" the creature said. It than laughed maniacally and shot a shadow ball at Rowan and Ethan. Ethan felt like his blood had turned to ice. "By the way, the name's Arceus…" the creature said as it disappeared.

"Ow…." Ethan said…. "Wait…did I speak English?" Arceus' Shadow Ball must've granted Ethan speaking ability. Then Ethan looked at Rowan…his hand had hit the magenta plate. "ROWAN!"

"Ugh….wha…?" Rowan said as he fainted. Ethan tried to get over to him, but he wasn't used to his new body yet. He fell right on his snout as he stubbed his toe on a chair.

"OW!" Ethan said as he hit the ground. He got back up, but slipped on something. He hit his jaw, but held it in. He looked at what he slipped on. "I LOST A TOOTH?" He was correct. There was a small shark-like tooth on the floor. "Dang it…."

KABOOM! A very bright light shone at Ethan and Jasmine. "Jas…Jasmine? Are you awake?" The light then died, and Ethan regained his sight. "What the hell? AAAAH!" In Rowan's place was a shiny Gible. "Ro…wan…" THUNK! Ethan fell to the floor.

-

An hour later…

"What? Arceus did this to you?" Jasmine said as Ethan and Rowan explained their transformations to her. They also found out they were younger. Ethan turned 7 and Rowan turned…ironically 6…

"YEAH! You were unconscious!" Ethan yelled, though he tried not to. He had trouble controlling his voice now that he was a Totodile.

"What does unconseeus mean?" Rowan asked. Ethan and Jasmine just glared at him. "What?"

"'Unconscious' means that you aren't awake…" Jasmine said, irritably. "I thought our guide was a professor-DON'T ASK!" Ethan, Jasmine, and Rowan just slept for the rest of the ride.

'How did this happen…?' Ethan wondered. 'This was supposed to be a Pokemon journey…now I am a Pokemon…' Then Ethan sparked an idea. "My cell-phone! I can call Professor Oak!' Ethan jumped out of his bed and climbed onto the table to search his bag.

"1-890-345…" Ethan typed in the numbers into his cell.

"Hello?" a voice said into the phone. The thing is, it was female.

"Hello, is Samuel Oak there?" Ethan tried to say in his human voice. His voice had changed to match a Totodile's.

"Yes, he certainly is! I'll go get him!"

Ethan waited for a minute and listened into certain conversations.

"Um, hello?" The voice was familiar, but it was a little…indescribable…

"Professor Oak? Is that you?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Is something wrong? Wait…wait…something happened here!"

"What?"

"Well…"

-

"And that's what happened!"

"…"

"Professor? You there?"

"Uh…yes?" The voice had changed dramatically.

"Professor, are you okay….?"

"Ethan…the same thing happened here…"

"…"

"Ethan….."

"…..OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F**K?"

3.

"Welcome to Orebourgh City! How may I help you?" said the city Mayor. In front of him were three kids: Ethan Elm, who had been transformed into a Totodile by Arceus, Jasmine, the Steel-Type Gym Leader of Johto, and Rowan, who had been an adult, but was also transformed by Arceus into a six-year-old Gible.

"Um, yes, where's the gym-?" Ethan started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Mayor screamed, startled by the fact that there was a talking Totodile in front of him. He ran around in circles, until Rowan stopped him with Dragon Rage.

"Sir, stop! Let us explain!" Jasmine said…

-

"…and that's what happened!" Jasmine finished as Ethan tried to get Rowan off of his bag (which Rowan was gnawing on).

"I-I see…um, well we'll provide you with free hotel rooms and food then!" the Mayor said.

"Wow, he jumps back quick…" Ethan whispered. Then he slapped Rowan in the face to avoid another annoying statement or question. It was a long way up to the hotel, so Ethan let Rowan ride in his bag. "Ugh…ugh…ugh…" When they finally reached the hotel, Ethan was exhausted.

"AGAIN! AG-!" POW! Jasmine must have been annoyed, too.

"Okay, fair lady!" the Mayor said. "This is your room!" He opened a door to the hotel. He then opened another door for Ethan and Rowan. They went in and explored for a bit, then came back to the door.

"Thanks m-!" SLAM! The door closed right on Ethan's face. "Ow…"

"Well, now you know what it feels like!" Rowan chuckled.

"Whatever…" Ethan got up and put his bag on the table. "Guess my pajamas are useless now…" KA-CHUNK! A door on the left wall opened. Jasmine came in and had a bag in her hands.

"I thought that your clothes would be too big, so I sewed some for you guys!" Jasmine said. Then Ethan realized something…

'Oh crap, I'm naked…' he thought. Jasmine must've seen him blushing, because she giggled a bit. "Oh be…" he stopped so he could cover his hand over the place where his…well you know "Quiet!"

"Here, put this on!" she said as she set the bag down. The clothes were identical to the ones Ethan and Rowan originally had and there were some cool new pajamas, too. Just smaller. Ethan didn't where his shoes though, cause felt a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Jasmine!" Ethan said with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Jasmine said…then she did something unexpected…she kissed Ethan on the cheek.

"You…uh…lips…uh…wha?" was all Ethan could spill out of his mouth.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Jasmine said before returning to her room, with Ethan still blushing. The door closed and Ethan looked at Rowan, who had a smirk on his face.

"…ah, you're six…"

"You love her, don't you?" Rowan said, bouncing up and down.

"I REALLY wish I had a fly swatter right now."

-

The next day was really busy. There was breakfast (Ethan had a monstrous amount due to his new Totodile stomach…), and then training and shopping. Ethan had only caught one Pokemon since he got to Sinnoh: A Starly. It looked like both Ethan and Rowan would have to participate in the Gym Battle…which was in 10 minutes!

"Agh!" Ethan said as he and Rowan raced to the Gym. Inside, they went to Roark, who was talking to Jasmine and the Mayor.

"So, you are the Totodile who wishes to challenge me?" Roark asked Ethan. Ethan was a little intimidated by Roark, due to size. He simply nodded. "Okay, get on the field, then!"

"The Gym Match is between Gym Leader Roark and…er…Challenger Ethan!" the Mayor said as he said the rules. "Only three Pokemon are allowed per person, and only the challenger can switch Pokemon!"

"Okay, you choose first!" Roark said, as if it were a taunt.

"I choose…myself!" Ethan said as he stepped onto the field. He felt different for some reason, like he wasn't a human in a Totodile body anymore. "Erg!"

"Wise choice!" Roark cringed. "You must know I'm a Rock-type Gym Leader." Roark threw a PokeBall and a dinosaur-like Pokemon came out. Jasmine opened a small red device and a voice spoke out of it.

"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel."

"Oh crap…" Ethan whined. Then, he felt furious for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Roark asked. "It's your turn!"

Ethan sprang up in the air and released a big Hydro Pump. It hit Cranidos and it fell to the ground. Ethan all of a sudden fell to the ground too, but he was just out of touch. He couldn't speak, move, or blink. He only heard cries for help…then went unconscious.

-

"ETHAN! ETHAN! WAKE UP!"

Ethan was in a Pokemon Center. He had an oxygen mask on his jaw, and…oh, boy…Rowan was on top of him…

"You made this huge spray of water…and then you shot it at Cranidos…and then you feinted!" Rowan excitedly said, still with a smile on his face.

"It's FAINTED!" Ethan said, and then he coughed a little. "I can't believe you were an adult…"

"Mr. Elm! You have a few visitors!" said a Nurse. A few? Who could they be?

Well, first was Jasmine. She had a few boxes of nougat-filled chocolates and some balloons. She also got a yoyo ball so Rowan could be entertained. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked as Rowan almost hit her in the head with the yoyo.

"A little sore…" Ethan said. Then he looked at Jasmine. "Jasmine…about the other night…why did you kiss me?"

Jasmine smiled a bit. "Because…I love you…" Ethan's big Totodile eyes widened. And, yippee, another kiss. Ethan just stared for a minute. Then he returned to reality.

"Um…I would give you one back…but the mask…and my jaw…" Ethan stammered a bit. Jasmine went to the door, and turned back and said something Ethan wasn't expecting.

"I know."

Ethan for a second just laid there, and then looked at Rowan, with his ugly smirk again. Then Ethan flicked him. "OW! What the heck was that for…oh…" Ever since Rowan had turned into a Gible, not only did his maturity go down dramatically, but he couldn't keep secrets that well.

The next visitor was Roark. "AH! DON'T KILL ME!" Ethan yelled covering his face.

"Dude, just put out your hand." Ethan cringed and put his hand out in front of Roark. He felt something small go into his hand. The…Coal Badge.

"Uh…why? I didn't finish the battle!" Ethan said. "I don't deserve it!"

"Ethan, I was mad at you for destroying some of my gym-."

"I destroyed some of your gym?"

"BUT…I felt sorry for you. You were possessed by Arceus."

"…say what?"

"You were yourself, but part of your mind was possessed."

"So, I was myself, but not myself?"

"This is confuzzling…" Rowan jumped in. Roark and Ethan just glared at him.

"Uh…see ya man!" Roark said as he dashed out of the room.

"…..dude, why do you act like that?" Ethan said, pissed off.

Next was Elm. He just on the bed, and accidentally on Ethan's tail.

"…ow….."

"Oh sorry…" Elm said as he got up. He sighed and his eyes watered. "So…you're my son…I have a Totodile for a son."

"Pretty much…it kicks ass doesn't it?" SLAP! "Ow!"

"You're ten! Don't use the ass word!"

"Technically, I'm now seven…" Ethan said as he rubbed the red mark that Elm left behind.

"…sorry…I wouldn't have slapped you if I'd known…" Elm sat down (avoiding the tail) and rubbed the mark for him. Then he noticed the Gible gnawing on the yoyo ball.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that guy's Rowan…he turned into a six-year-old Gible…"

"Okay…" Elm said, getting up as he was disturbed by the fact that his adult friend has reduced in age and turned into a Pokemon as well. "Well, take care…" Elm looked like he was gonna cry and left.

"Maybe I shouldn't have…men…tioned…." Ethan saw as Rowan gnawed on the yoyo. "Dude you throw it…." Rowan threw it normally, and laughed a bit.

Next was Professor Oak and his assistant/daughter Daisy. Oak was now a 13-year-old Charmander, but Mary was still the same.

"So that explains the new voice…" Ethan said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to examine the plates so I picked up the orange one…got turned into this…"

"Hey at least you're older than me and Rowan…and still have a Professor brain…"

"Well, I don't have a Professor brain…but I have a bigger brain than you." Oak said with a smile.

"Can I call you Sam now?"

"Gladly!"

"Well, Sam…how are we gonna get back at Arceus?"

"That I don't know…but our best bet is to convince the legends of Sinnoh!"

Ethan sat in awe, and realized what he had to do. Battle the Legends and defeat Arceus…

4.

"There it is!" Jasmine yelled in excitement! Despite the fact that Floaroma Town wasn't far from Orebourgh (where Ethan had a little accident), it seemed like forever due to his size and the fact that Rowan was sleeping in his bag.

"Finally!" Ethan said as he put the bag down. Then he felt a piercing pain in his tail. "OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He started running around in circles and finally stopped to look at his tail. Red and a little swollen. Rowan must've bitten it.

"Listen, Rowan!" Jasmine said. "We do NOT bite other people, especially our friends! Got that?" Then she looked at Rowan. "EEEEEEEeee!"

"That is creepy…" Ethan responded. Rowan was sleeping with his eyes open. "Uh…you carry him!" Ethan said as he dashed to the hotel.

"Hey! No fair!" she complained. Then looked at Rowan. He was sleeping with his eyes closed again. "You are one freaky Gible…"

-

Ethan was a good climber but the hotel desk was too high. "OH COME ON…" Then he swooped his bag up and climbed the strap. He rung the bell and a manager came over. Ethan didn't wanna freak him out as he had done with the mayor of Orebourgh City, so he just spoke in Totodile. "Toto! Totodile!"

"I'm gonna need to see your trainer, young Totodile." the manager replied. "And aren't those uncomfortable?" The manager tried to reach for Ethan's clothes, but Ethan stepped back and fell off the counter. Ethan REALLY didn't like being nude, even as a Totodile.

"Oh crap!" THUD! "That REALLY…REALLY hurt!"

"Mister Ethan, your room is ready." Apparently, the manager knew who he was. The mayor must've blabbed about a talking Totodile and a talking Gible.

"Wait, A room?" Ethan asked. "I ordered for two!"

"All requests are final!" Ethan just fell over in disappointment.

"Hey, Ethan!" Jasmine said running in. "Rowan woke up!"

'Great, Mr. I-Can't-Keep-Secrets has woken up…' Ethan thought. Although Ethan thought Rowan was cute, he was constantly annoyed by his talking and horrible secret-skill…

"Gible Gible!" Rowan exclaimed. Well, I guess he could keep that secret.

"They already know about it." Ethan said. "Anyways, we only have one room, guys…" Jasmine shrieked and shivered about that fact.

"What's so wrong about that?" Rowan asked.

"Hey do you have a fly swatter, Mr. Manager?"

-

That night, Ethan and Rowan had to change in their bunk (YES THEIRS) so they couldn't see Jasmine changing. "So, bro?" Rowan asked. "What do you wanna do?"

"…you called me bro, Rowan." Ethan realized. Rowan nodded.

"That's cause you're my brother, Ethan!" Rowan exclaimed. NOT A GOOD SIGN.

"Uh…I need some air, 'bro…'" Ethan climbed out the window, with an epic fall into the bushes. He opened the window and climbed into Jasmine's part of the room. THANK GOD SHE WAS DRESSED.

"Oh hello, Ethan!" she said as she undid her hair. "…you're not getting lucky, you know."

"EEEEW!" Ethan exclaimed. "Look, Rowan thinks he's my brother." Jasmine gagged for a minute and turned to Ethan.

"You and Rowan?" she yelled. "Brothers?"

"I know, but I think he's right…"

"Say wha?"

"Hey, only me and Miley Cyrus say that!"

"Who the heck is Miley Cyrus?"

"OH WHAT-F**KING-EVER! We need to get to Arceus to find this out!"

"Well, we'll need to find this out tomorrow! It's 1:40…" Jasmine yawned and than went to her bed.

"Good night." Ethan turned to the ladder and tried to get up. It was hard, though, and Ethan couldn't get up. "Why must I have big feet and small hands…?"

"Ethan, why don't you sleep with me?" Jasmine asked.

"Okay, that was phrased wrong, but sure." Ethan responded. He was too small for…well, anyway. He got under the covers and looked up. Rowan was all by himself…and he was six. When Ethan was six, he cried a lot because he was lonely. And what do you know…water leaked onto Ethan's face. "AGH!"

"Ethan, I'll help you up…" she said as she got up. Ethan was a teeny bit heavy, but he got up all the way with her help.

"Thank you…" he whispered. Then he comforted Rowan. Rowan turned and "clinged" onto Ethan for the rest of the night.

"Good…night…brother…" Rowan said as he fell asleep.

-

"What the hell?" Ethan was in the weird world again. But he was on ground this time. And he was more Totodile than ever before. More instincts, more…hungry? Well, anyway.

"Welcome, Ethan…"

"WAH! …oh it's you, Arceus!"

"What's with the anger? Don't you want to help your brother?" EPIC SHOCK.

"Ro-Rowan's actually my brother?"

"Yes, you have been for years. Sinnoh needed a Professor, so I aged him and made him one."

"Is that why my dad's so-?" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He had waken up and was back in reality…kind of.

- 

"What? You've always been brothers?" Jasmine nearly fainted at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill that f**king Arceus!" Ethan responded with anger. "I've had a six-year-old brother all these years, and he turned him into a 50-year-old freak?"

"I'm still hungry!" Rowan exclaimed. "Where's the food?"

"Here, I'll help." Ethan got up, and carried Rowan to the food counter. "Now what do ya want?"

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Ethan and Rowan turned to find two people. A woman and a man. They must've been a couple.

"Um, thanks!" Ethan said as he got Rowan more cereal. "Do ya want milk?"

"It's so touching to see friends help each other!" the woman said. She looked like an anime character whose eyes turned into hearts.

"Actuawy, we's brothers!" Rowan said. Great explaining. After they told the story, the woman was crying and man was smiling.

"I see…allow me to introduce myself! Elliot James! Star Coordinator!" the man said. His hands almost cut off the circulation in both of their arms.

"Wait? Elliot James?" Ethan said in amazement. "I've seen all of your contests! You haven't lost a single one!"

"That's right! You boys are star-quality!" Elliot exclaimed. Ethan's eyes widened and Rowan jumped up and down.

"YAY! Star-Qwawity! Wait what's star-qwawity?" Rowan asked.

Elliot laughed for a second then answered the question. "I'm saying you guys could win a contest! All Pokemon should be kind to each other!"

"So…why are you here?" Ethan asked.

"The Floaroma Contest is tomorrow, and I'm entering my Munchlax and Mime Jr. in it!"

"Epic Awesomeness!"

"Where's your trainer?"

"Guys!" Jasmine said as she came up with her tray. "Where have you-AH! Elliot James!"

"Hello, madam! Are you their trainer? You should enter the Floaroma Contest with them!" Elliot smiled and then winked at her.

"Um, okay! See you tomorrow Mr. James!" Elliot and the woman left and then Ethan, Rowan, and Jasmine looked at each other.

"Well…let's start training…"

-

Ethan and Rowan trained for hours (with lots of crying from Rowan and lots of feeding him berries) and Jasmine felt really confident. But Ethan was getting mad.

"Jasmine, we've training for hours!" Ethan exclaimed. "Let's stop! We're really good!"

"No, get back to it!"

"Jasmine! Rowan is too tired to go on any longer!" Jasmine then stopped and looked at Rowan who was staggering.

"Big brother…I wanna go to bed…"

"I'm sorry, guys…I just wanna impress Elliot…"

"HEY I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"

"I wanna impress him cause he's world famous! Well, I guess I did lead you the wrong way…go get some sleep." No need to say that twice. Ethan and Rowan fell asleep in the elevator.

That night, Ethan didn't have a dream about Arceus, but he did have one concerning him, Rowan, and Jasmine. One of them would have to sacrifice their life to break the "curse."

-

The next day was the contest. Three events had were scheduled. The Dress-Up Competition, the Dancing Competition, and the Battle Competition. Ethan was gonna do Dress-Up and Dancing, while Rowan was gonna give a shot at the Battle Competition.

Ethan was dressed-up nice. He got all 10s! This definitely made Elliot nervous. His Munchlax was dressed well too. His scores…10…10…9! Ethan, Rowan, and Jasmine had the lead!

Next was dancing. Ethan had to go up against Mime Jr. (who was up first). Ethan managed to keep with Mime Jr. and got a 29. Next was Henry's Sneasel. His Sneasel was way too slow. Ethan got a 30. Felicity's Skitty was horrible. Ethan obviously got a 30. Ethan was next in line. He was the best dancer out of all of them.

"Uh oh…they're gonna suspect something." Ethan was too late, however, as he finished his dance. Everyone got a 10 (except for Ethan.).

"The person in the lead is Jasmine!" the judge said. Elliot looked at Jasmine, and grinned.

"Hey, I think Mister Ewiot wikes you!" Rowan whispered to Jasmine.

-

Finally, the Battle Competition. Luckily, both of Henry's and Felicity's Pokemon were weak enough for Rowan to defeat. Next was Elliot though, and his Munchlax would be hard to defeat.

"Munchlax! Use Body Slam!"

"Rowan! Dodge it and use Sandstorm!"

Rowan quickly dodged Munchlax and used Sandstorm on it, while also hitting Jasmine. Then something extraordinary happened. Both Pokemon started to glow.

"HUH?" Ethan exclaimed. Munchlax was changing shape and size, but Rowan wasn't. Then the glows disappeared. Rowan was still a Gible, but Munchlax was a Snorlax.

"AAIIE!" Rowan screamed. The Snorlax was way bigger than him and kind of intimidating. "Erg…NO! I WILL NOT BE SCARED! I'LL DO FOR MY BROTHER!

"Huh?" Ethan said as he watched the fight in his seat. Snorlax's HP was almost out.

"GI! BLE!" Rowan released a powerful Dragon Pulse and Snorlax fainted…or fell asleep.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner of the battle and the Floaroma Contest this year is Jasmine!" Jasmine was shocked! A shy girl like her…won a Pokemon Contest. The ribbon was than handed to her. It was beautiful…a PokeBall badge with a ruby ribbon hanging down.

"Alright, Jasmine!" Ethan jumped out of his seat and joined Rowan and Jasmine for a group hug. Then Ethan thought about his dream…what would happen…he loved his brother…and loved Jasmine. He was gonna sacrifice his life…but now…he may as well live happily as a Totodile.

"Bravo, Jasmine, Ethan, and Rowan!" Elliot was standing in front of them. "You do realize we are rivals now…right?"

"So Jasmine won the contest? And you and Rowan are brothers?" Sam asked. Ethan, Rowan, and Sam (originally Professor Oak) were talking through the video phone at the Pokemon Center.

"Yep, and I love my brother, no matter what species we are!" Ethan smiled. Then he remembered something that happened during the fight. "Hey, Rowan! Why didn't you evolve?"

"Because I want you to first, brother!" Rowan said a smile. Ethan still wondered why, but it was his brother, so he smiled back.

"Wait…how you prevent your evolution?"

"I used Substitute!"

"Say wha?"

"When I used Substitute, the evolution broke apart!"

"Cool!"

"Oh, guys I gotta go! We're trying to find ways to turn us back into humans."

"Forget that. It's a curse, and…one of us needs to-."

'Hey, guys! If we wanna get to Eterna, we better hurry!" Jasmine yelled to them.

"Uh, okay! See ya, Sam!" Ethan clicked the cam off and he and his younger brother left with Eterna with Jasmine. But all Ethan could think about…was his nearing death…or worse…

5.

"Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Ethan shouted. His second gym battle was close to ending. Both of the trainers had only one Pokemon left. Ethan had to borrow Jasmine's Steelix due to what had happened last gym battle. He grinned as he watched Gardenia's Turtwig tremble.

"Turtwig! Dodge it!" Gardenia shouted. …it was an Epic Fail moment.

"Wow…that must be a good Intimidate…" Jasmine said in the bleachers.

"What does In…intimi…intimidate mean?" Rowan, Ethan's little Gible brother asked.

"Dang, why do I always have to explain…" Back on the battlefield, Steelix had hit the Turtwig. It fell to the ground…as well as Gardenia…

"Turtwig is unable to battle! The victor is the…erm…challenger Ethan.

"UGH! EVEN THOUGH I'M A TOTODILE I'M STILL A CHALLENGER!" Ethan yelled.

"Well, here's the Forest Badge!" Gardenia said…and then tried to put it in Ethan's hands.

"Just put it in my bag…"

"Oh, okay!" Gardenia laughed, nervously. "Sorry!"

"Is she okay, Jasmine?" Rowan asked, due to the little he was able to see.

"Uh…I have no idea…"

"Oh! And I want you three to have these!" Gardenia said. She handed Ethan, Jasmine, and Rowan three paper slips.

"Congratulations! You are invited to this year's Cherry Blossom Festival!" Ethan read, in excitement. The Cherry Blossom Festival was a big thing. The Cherrim float around in the air and cherry blossoms fall from the sky. It only happens that day.

"Be there!" Gardenia said as she ran to the back room.

"Okay, see ya!" Ethan, Jasmine, and Rowan said together as they left.

-

The Eterna Hotel was the best hotel they had stayed at yet. It had three statues in there room, a waterfall, a hot tub (uh…okay), and three beds…except Rowan still wanted to sleep with Ethan.

"So, we need some wear for the festival…" Ethan said.

"You mean like a suit-and-tie?"

"OH! HE KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS!" Jasmine yelled from the bathroom.

"…well, how are we gonna get clothes? I'm a Totodile! They won't accept my money!"

"That's why I made you guys suits already!" Jasmine said as she came out of the bathroom. "Check your beds!"

Ethan and Rowan looked at their beds and dropped the jaws. Two suits were on their beds. "Wow you're fast…" Rowan said.

"Oh crap! I just remembered something! Our secret!" Ethan exclaimed. A lot of people reacted to the fact that Ethan and Rowan were talking Pokemon.

"Relax, I told everyone!"

Everyone screamed! It was Gardenia, laughing. "How'd you get…Roserade…" Ethan said.

"Yeah, and sorry about that!" Gardenia said.

"All is forgiven…" everyone said sarcastically.

"Well…thank you…I think…" Ethan said. He was still frightened about the fact that Gardenia had gotten into their room.

"Oh by the way, you have a visitor!" Gardenia said happily. It was a big sweat-drop moment…

"Who?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know…some guy in a blue-pattern shirt and blue hair…see ya!" Gardenia said as she left. A boy about 18 came in after that. His shirt had a white circle on it, and he wore a dark blue shirt. His hair was dark blue with light blue streaks. His eyes were what creeped everyone out. His irises were black and his pupils were red.

"So, you guys are Ethan, Jasmine, and Rowan…" the boy said. He stared at Ethan for a minute who cringed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name…is Dialga." Ethan fell over. "What's the matter?"

"The name of the Pokemon on that statue, is Dialga." This time, Dialga's eyes widened. "You are Dialga, aren't you?"

"You are smart…yes, I am Dialga! The Temporal Pokemon." Dialga said after a sigh.

"But if you are a Pokemon, how come my Pokedex can't read your data?" Jasmine asked.

"If I'm in human form, you can't read my data, just like Ethan!" Dialga said. Ethan gasped. Jasmine turned the Pokedex to Ethan. It read Totodile data.

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."

"Now, Ethan, this will hurt!"

"What wi-ERG!" Ethan said. He was in human form again, but it hurt a lot. Jasmine's Pokedex couldn't read a thing. Ethan returned to Totodile form.

"Damn, I thought I'd never be so happy to be a Totodile…" Then he looked down…his clothes had ripped. "Um, where are my PJs?"

"We shall meet again…" Dialga said as he disappeared.

"Well…at least it wasn't Arceus…"

-

The next day, Ethan and Rowan put on their suits and played before going to the festival. When they entered the festival, they were amazed. Cherrim were floating everywhere and blossoms were falling.

"Wow!" Rowan said. "This is beautiful!" Ethan smiled and watched the blossoms fall. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Hey! My dad's here!"

"Where?" Jasmine asked in excitement.

"Here I'll show ya!" he ran towards his dad and Jasmine followed, carrying Rowan. "Hey, dad!" Elm looked down and saw Ethan.

"Oh, hey son!" Elm said in pleasure. "How's it going?"

"Great! I've won two gym badges and Jasmine won the Floaroma Contest!" Ethan grinned. Elm picked up Ethan and hugged him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm examining the Cherrim!" Elm said with a smile. "These creatures are-…" A shadow had cast over the city.

"What just happened?" Jasmine said. "Ethan, over there!" She pointed to the gym. There were two Pokemon battling. Dialga and Palkia.

"AAAH!" Ethan said. He ran over and felt a mysterious presence as he left the gate. Eterna was behind him. "Where am I?" Then he looked down…he was floating.

"Ah, so you are Ethan…" a voice said.

"Yeah…but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, his voice changes sometimes!"

"What? There are two of you?"

"Three…" As said, three giant Pokemon appeared. Dialga…Palkia…and Giratina!

"Help…" Ethan said. He looked behind him. The portal was gone. "AGH!"

"We aren't gonna hurt you." Giratina said. "We want to ask a few questions…" Ethan stood still, but he was still scared.

"Why haven't you told the others about the dream?" Palkia said. Ethan wasn't glad that Palkia controlled space…

"I don't want them to worry!" Ethan yelled. Then he felt a spray of water. "I thought you said you weren't gonna hurt me!"

"DO NOT YELL!"

"Brother Palkia, he's just a Totodile!" Dialga said.

"Sorry…"

"Wait…just a Totodile? I'm a human!" Ethan said. All three legendaries sighed.

"Ethan, you're-…" Giratina started. But Ethan saw a big flash of light, and then fell unconscious.

-

"Ethan! Ethan, wake up!" Jasmine said.

"Huh, what?" Ethan yelled as he got up. "Oh god…I've got something to tell you guys…" Ethan told everyone about the dream and about the legendaries encounter.

"So…one of us…is gonna die?" Rowan said.

"Yep…" Then everyone started bickering on who was gonna die.

"QUIET!" a voice said. Everyone turned around. It was Sam. "Ethan, do you have an opinion on who you want to die?" Ethan just sat there. He didn't want to die anymore. He had a brother, and he loved Jasmine. He didn't want to leave them.

"No…" Then he looked at Sam more clearly. Sam looked different. "Sam, what happened? You look like a…" Ethan started.

"A Charmeleon? Yeah, I evolved!" Sam proudly said. "So did you!" Ethan looked at himself. Yep, he had evolved…

"Oh…great…I'm naked again…."

"Can I evolve now, brother?" Rowan asked. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, you can!" Ethan said with a laugh. He had a feeling that he was gonna have a lot of fun as a Toto-I mean, a Croconaw!

6.

"ETHAN! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Ethan was on the pavement of Eterna. He looked at himself. Still a Totodile. "Aw man!"

"By the way…you talk in your sleep…" Jasmine said. BIG sweat-drop moment.

"Sorry about the dream thing…Palkia does that sometimes…" Dialga said. He was in human form, but he still freaked Ethan out, seeing as he was shaking.

"Oh, Ethan! There's a new contest in Hearthome! We should go!" Jasmine said as she rubbed the poster in his face.

"Fine, but only if you stop rubbing it in my face…hey, where's Rowan?"

"Oh, he heard you talk about the death thing, then ran away into the woods…"

"AH! I'VE GOTTA FIND HIM!" Ethan ran away (making sure he had clothes on) and into the forest.

-

"Hey big brother! Look! It's a Pachirisu!" Rowan said. The white squirrel sniffed the two Pokemon-Humans and then shocked them. "OH YOU'RE DEAD!"

"NO! ROWAN!" All three Pokemon ran in a circle until Rowan finally caught it and made it faint with Dragon Pulse. "What am I gonna do with you…?"

-

They started walking to Eterna City, avoiding battles with fisherman, and Ethan thought about the evolution. He didn't want to evolve…so he said something that surprised Rowan.

"Rowan, I want you to evolve first…" Rowan jumped in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't wanna evolve. I like myself as a Totodile…"

"…well, if you won't evolve, I won't evolve!"

"You must really love me…"

(ONE WEEK LATER)

"DANG! IT'S SO HOT!" Ethan screamed. They were in Hearthome City, and the weather was really hot. They had left Ethan in the hotel room due to this since they didn't have any ice cream stores or vendors.

"Well, let's do your gym battle and then go to our hotel room…" Jasmine said. The gym was unfortunately on the other side of the city.

"BICYCLES! GET YOUR SPEEDY BICYCLES!" said a man next to Jasmine.

"I'll take one with a basket please!" Jasmine said with a wad of cash.

"Isn't all of ou-OOF!" Ethan started until Jasmine punched him. "OW!"

"Come on! Get in the basket!" Jasmine yelled down to him. Ethan climbed into the basket, and felt very uncomfortable…

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, but you might wanna hold on!" Jasmine started pedaling and they reached the gym in no time.

"Damn, I got a stomachache…."

-

"So you are the famous Ethan the Totodile?" Fantina said when they finally got up to her.

"I guess so…" Ethan said. "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy from all the math problems…"

"Well, get your Pokemon ready!" Fantina said. She spun around and threw a PokeBall…which hit Ethan in the head.

"…ow…"

"Sorry…go Haunter!" The PokeBall released a Pokemon. It was a ghost with no feet. Just a body and hands.

"Go Steelix!" Ethan yelled as he threw his PokeBall. Steelix immediately hugged Ethan. "AGH!" Ethan choked. "Get into battle!"

"Wait, Ethan!" Jasmine yelled. "Haunter is a Ghost-Type Pokemon! Steelix won't work!"

"You are wrong there!" Ethan said proudly. "I taught Steelix 'Crunch,' which is a dark-type move, and dark-types are good against ghost and psychic-type Pokemon!"

"…I'll just take your word for it…" Jasmine said, confused.

"I'll let you go first, since you're a Totodile!" Fantina said, grinning.

"That is discrimination! Well, Steelix! Use Crunch on Haunter!" Ethan yelled. IT HIT! Fantina stood in shock…but was weird was when Haunter fell through Fantina.

"That was…odd…" Jasmine said as Fantina returned Haunter to it's PokeBall.

"Go, Duskull!" A new Pokemon came out. It was a ghost with a skull-like mask. It thoroughly freaked out Jasmine.

"Steelix! Again!" Once again, it hit! But Duskull didn't faint. "Wh-what?"

Fantina laughed. "Duskull is a Dark and Ghost type Pokemon!"

"I hate you."

"Duskull use Shadow Sneak!" It hit directly. Steelix had little energy left.

"St-Steelix, use Crunch." It hit, but almost missed. Duskull fainted and Fantina returned it. Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

"Go, Mismagius!" A weird-looking Pokemon came out…I can't even describe it well…Fantina grinned.

"Steelix, use-ah, you know…" Steelix went to Mismagius and…it missed!

"Mismagius, Psybeam, if you will!" The beam of pink hit Steelix and it fainted.

"ERG! Steelix, return!" The Pokemon returned to it's PokeBall, and Ethan stepped onto the field. No weird feeling. This was good.

"Your turn, little boy!" Fantina said weirdly.

"If I will…" Ethan said. He ran up to Mismagius…and used Crunch! "How did I…?" Mismagius fainted and Ethan got up. He was really dizzy.

"Ethan, are you alright?" Fantina asked. Ethan's vision was wobbly…then it was black…

-

Ethan woke up! He was in the Pokemon Center. Rowan and Jasmine were asleep in two of the chairs set in his room. Then he noticed he was wearing the Relic Badge.

"AWESOME!" Ethan said. Rowan woke up, and then he yelled 'He's awake' in Jasmine's ear.

"Oh, Ethan! What happened?" Jasmine asked as she sat down.

"Okay, first…get off of my tail!" Ethan said. "Second, I don't know." Then a Nurse Joy came into the room, along with a Blissey.

"His Crunch was more powerful than most Totodile!" she said happily. "He shouldn't participate in battles until he reaches Level 60."

"What's he at now, and how is he gaining experience?" Jasmine asked. "Rowan, chew on my bow!"

"The experience gaining is like a PokeWalker, but his level is 26 right now." the nurse said. "He should sleep here tonight."

"Okay, nurse! We'll stay with him!" Rowan said…then he fell off of the bed…

"Does he need a band-aid?"

-

The next day was the contest. Ethan was up and moving, but was on crutches.

"Ugh, I don't like these…" he whined. Jasmine kept ignoring him, as all she wanted to focus on was the contest.

"Hey Jasmine, what will I be participating in?" Rowan asked. Jasmine hadn't about that yet! Ethan was on crutches so she had no choice.

"Ethan will be dress-up, and you'll be dancing and battling…" Jasmine said, almost regretfully…

"WAHOO!"

-

Once again, Ethan got all 10s in the dress-up. They hopefully didn't think that the crutches were accessories.

"Okay, Rowan, imitate the dance steps that the other Pokemon are doing!" Jasmine said.

"Um, what's imitate?" Rowan asked.

"JUST DID WHAT THE POKEMON DID WHEN THE GREEN LIGHT FLASHES ON YOU!" Well, that wasn't good…she made Rowan cry.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Ethan said as he came over.

"Um…"

"Next is the dance competition!" the announcer said. Rowan stomped on Jasmine's foot and then went on stage. His anger was put to use, as he won the dance competition.

-

Next, Rowan went to the battle. He was competing against a Donphan. Rowan was happy and his Dragon Pulse became even more powerful. The Donphan's HP went halfway down. Rowan almost evolved, but the Substitute broke it off.

"WOW! That is one powerful Gible!" the announcer said. Then…Rowan took a hit! Very little HP went down.

"So, squirt? Where's your brother now?" the Donphan asked. Rowan screamed and let out a Dragon Pulse it went all the way down.

"How can you talk?" Rowan asked…then he remembered. Arceus must be doing his work faster than expected.

"The winner of the Hearthome City Contest is…Jasmine from Johto!" the announcer said. Jasmine took her blue ribbon and gave it to Rowan.

"I'm sorry I yelled…" Jasmine said with a smile. Rowan looked up. He shrugged.

"It's alright…where's Ethan?" Rowan said. Jasmine looked around. Ethan was lying down on the ground…unconscious.

-

"God, what the heck happened?" Ethan asked.

"We don't know, but this is twice that you've been in the Pokemon Center this week…"

"I know!" Nurse Joy said. "You have a virus called the PokeRus…but yours is so powerful, it's causing you to faint."

"PokeRus?" Rowan asked as he chewed on Jasmine's bow again.

"Yes, it will wear off in a few days, but if you want it gone faster, go to Solaceon Town to the west."

"Hey, isn't west of there Veilstone City?" Ethan asked excitedly.

"I believe so…" Nurse Joy answered.

"AWESOME! Fourth Gym Badge, here I come!"

7.

"FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!" Ethan whined. He was in the Solaceon Pokemon Center.

"Don't worry, the vaccine is here!" a cheerful Nurse Joy said. She was holding a big needle with a purple fluid in it. Rowan screamed and Ethan fainted.

"…uh…where should I stick it?" the Nurse asked. Jasmine just looked at her in disgust.

-

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" said as he kept poking the bandage from the shot.

"STOP TOUCHING IT!" Jasmine yelled at Ethan. She was not happy, because she saw the needle getting punctured into his-

"Hey, can we visit the rwoons?" Rowan asked. He sometimes had trouble pronouncing words, due to fact he was six. But it had been three months since they had turned into Pokemon…

"Sure, bro!" Ethan said, with a smile. Ethan had been given Jasmine's Steelix, which were weak against the Psychic-type Unown presumably living in those caves.

"Um, aren't there letters floating around in those caves?" Jasmine asked, trembling.

"Yeah…those are the Unown…" Ethan said. He took Rowan and Jasmine to the entrance and entered.

-

"WOW!" Rowan exclaimed. A bunch of Unown were floating around, singing their name. They immediately directed themselves to Ethan and Rowan. "Um…hi!" The Unown spelled HI with an Unown H and an Unown I.

"I'm Ethan and this is Rowan!" Ethan said with a smile. The Unown spelled Ethan and Rowan using Unown E, T, H, A, N, R, O, W, A (again), and N (again). "This is Jasmine!" Ethan said to the Unown. …no changes.

"Huh?" Jasmine said. "You guys are bad hosts!"

"Unown! Unown!" an angry Unown ! screamed.

"AH!" everyone went further into the ruins, only to come to a dead end. Then…KAPOWIE! Yes, I said Kapowie…a great Shadow Ball hit the Unown. They looked to the creature that had released the Shadow Ball. It was a Munchlax.

"Aw…a cutie Pokemon!" Rowan said, bubbly. Of course, this was a sweat-drop moment.

"Oh! I forgot!" Jasmine said. "I forgot to get Munchlax's information from Elliot!" Elliot was Jasmine's rival and friend. He had owned a Munchlax, but it evolved during a battle with Rowan in the Floaroma Contest. "I'll take it now…"

Ethan was worried though…why would a Pokemon go off by itself into the ruins? "Um, Jasmine?"

"Hang on a sec!" Jasmine said. FIZZ FIZZ! "That's odd…the Pokedex won't take the data…"

"Maybe it's because we're in the ruins…" Rowan said.

"Huh…god, you guys are idiots…" the Munchlax said. Jasmine and Rowan jumped back.

"I'm not! Good to see you…ELLIOT!" Ethan said with a smile. The two Pokemon shook hands.

"You are pretty smart for a crocodile!"

"Wait, how did you turn into a Munchlax, Elliot?" Jasmine said, uncomfortably.

-

"Hey, Snorlax! There's the riddle!"

"Snor! Snorlax!"

"Okay…it says…Thou who have hearts of heat shall combine…what?"

"Snor!"

"GEEER OW OW OW OW!" …*thunk*

-

"And then, when I woke up, I was a Munchlax!" Elliot finished.

"Whoa…wait…hearts of heat?" Ethan asked. Elliot wasn't mean or devilish at all…

"Maybe it's my competitiveness…I'm just glad Snorlax is okay!" Elliot said as he took out his Snorlax's PokeBall. He threw it up in the air, and the thousand-pound Pokemon fell on the ground.

"Uh…." Jasmine said.

"Maybe I should put it back in it's PokeBall…"

-

"It's so cool that you're gonna travel with us, Elliot!" Rowan said jumping up and down. He always liked new "buddies" and was glad Elliot was one. Oh, here's Elliot's and Munchlax's info!

Elliot James  
Age: 8 (Originally 12)  
Species: Munchlax (Originally Human)  
DOB: March 17, 1998

Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.

Okay, back to the story! So they are walking up to find the entrance.

"Hey Elliot?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are you gonna do contests now?" BIG DOWNER…

"I don't know…"

"NOOOOOOO!" Jasmine's scream echoed through the ruins and a bunch of Unown scrambled around them. "AAAAH!"

"AGH! WHAT THEY WANT?" Rowan cried. The Unown started to hit them with Hidden Power. Elliot and Steelix did the best they could to fend them off. Eventually, the Unown left and they found the exit.

"Whoa…" Ethan said. His clothes were all messy, but he fell down on the grass anyway.

"Hey, now that we're out of the ruins, can I get your Pokemon data?" Jasmine asked Elliot politely. Elliot blushed and nodded.

…

"Okay, got it!" Jasmine said as she closed her Pokedex. "Now what's next?"

"Well, we should go Veilstone City so I can get the Cobble Badge…" Ethan said.

"Veilstone? The name sounds like…a man place!" Jasmine complained.

"They have a mall there…" Rowan sung in sing-song voice. He then smiled and waited for her response.

"…okay! But I get to go shopping first!" Jasmine said.

"Awwww…" Rowan said.

"Wanna go or not?"

"YAY! SHOPPING!"

All four laughed and walked to Veilstone City…

8.

"I LOVE SHOPPING!" Jasmine yelled. They were in the mall, which was connected to their hotel…and she had two armfuls of bagfuls. Ethan and Elliot were carrying two also and Elliot was dragging one.

"THIS IS REALLY HEAVY!" he yelled.

"WELL, STOP EATING SO MUCH!" It was true. Ever since Elliot had turned into a Munchlax, he had been eating LOADS more. For breakfast he had eaten…uh…ten pancakes, 15 waffles, 8 pieces of toast…5 eggs…7 cinnamon rolls…and 2 cups of coffee…and he actually ate the cups ^^;

"Sorry…I can't control myself anymore in that manner…" Elliot apologetically said.

"Hey, we all have defects after our transformations…" Ethan said…and then turned hit his snout on the wall…

"Is that one?"

"…maybe."

-

When they got back to the room, everyone but Jasmine was exhausted.

"I can't believe we had to carry bags twice our weight…well, for Elliot, but he's fat…"

"HEY, NO NEED TO BE SO…TRUTHFUL!" Elliot screamed at Ethan. He apparently couldn't get off of the bed…Ethan was being truthful…

"…you watch That 70's Show too much, don't you?"

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I made it up!"

Then Ethan got up and went to the stove. "Who wants to help make dinner-NOT YOU ELLIOT, CAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL EAT IT!"

"Uh…actually you're right…"

"I wanna help!" Rowan said as he got up. He loved to help Ethan, and always tried to have fun with him.

"Okay, I've finished the rice, so why don't you pack into triangles, like this," Ethan said as he made a triangle with his hands. "So we can finish the Onigiri? Make sure it's packed tight!"

FOOD FACT!  
-Onigiri (above): Rice Balls. Onigiri is rice packed into the shape of a triangle. It is often  
wrapped in Nori, or Dry Seaweed. It is often seen in manga and in video  
games. A very popular Japanese dish.

Tonkatsu (below): Fried Pork Cutlet. Often coated with Panko, or breadcrumbs.

Tako Sausage (below): Cocktail Wieners (or any kind of sausage). It is usually seen  
decorated as Octopi, Squid, or Crabs.

Ethan went back to work on the Tonkatsu, and especially for Rowan, Tako Sausage. Ethan decided to make it as a Krabby, because Rowan met one on their way to Solaceon Town. They made good friends, but Ethan had fainted while there.

"I think it's packed!" Rowan said as he showed Ethan his Rice Ball.

"Great! Put it on the table and I'll give you another scoop!"

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Jasmine said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Uh…Onigiri…Tonkatsu…and Tacos?" Rowan said.

"Close, Rowan…but it's Tako Sausage!" Ethan stated.

"So, it's a sausage made out of Tacos?" EPIC. SWEAT. DROP.

-

"Okay! Let's eat!" Ethan said. If there was one thing that Elliot managed to do, it was get off of the bed…

"I helped make the Onigiri!" Rowan said in delight. Then he opened his eyes. Elliot had already eaten his dinner. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Elliot…you must go to bed because you ate too fast!" Ethan punished.

"Cool, I was gonna fall asleep anyway!" Elliot said as he got on the bed. EPIC FAIL.

-

Ethan, Rowan, and Elliot went to the gym the next day. It was rocky but still safe enough to walk on. Well, Elliot fell down several times, but not the point here! They all climbed over the rocks (Elliot fell down on his head) and saw a teenager with pink hair and a bandage on her nose. Beside her was a Lucario.

"So, I presume you are Ethan?" Maylene said with a smile. She seemed nice…kind of.

"Yep, and this is Rowan and…Elliot?" Ethan said.

"Wow, I've got a headache!" Elliot said.

"That's what falling on the floor will do to you…"

"Okay, even though you're a Totodile, the rules say I must battle you!" Maylene said with excitement. "Go Machoke!" Out came a bulky purple Pokemon. It was a little intimidating.

"Go Staraptor!" Out of Ethan's PokeBall came out a bird-Pokemon with some "hair."

"Okay, let's go! Machoke, use Rock Tomb!" Maylene said, with a spin…for some…odd reason…Machoke let out several boulders all of which Staraptor dodged. "Wha?"

"Cool…okay Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" Staraptor came in quickly and knocked Machoke right out. Then he returned Staraptor and sent out Steelix to fight Lucario.

"HA! Steelix is a Steel/Ground-type, so it's weak against Fighting!" Maylene said with a laugh.

"Which is why I prepared for that!" Ethan said. "Guys! Get in the bleachers! Use Earthquake, Steelix!" Ethan jumped onto Steelix, and the ground shook. Maylene managed to stay in her stance, but Lucario fainted.

"AAH! I'm only left with Meditite! I mean…yay I can use Meditite!" Maylene corrected herself. She threw her last PokeBall and Meditite came out.

"That's one weird looking Pokemon…" Rowan said. He got hit with a Confusion. Once again, Ethan switched Steelix with Staraptor.

"Meditite! Use Rock T-wait…CONFUSION!" Maylene ordered! Meditite came running in…

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

BAM! A huge cloud of smoke was left behind…They waited and the smoke cleared up…BOTH HAD FAINTED?

"Meditite and Staraptor are unable to battle! The winner is Ethan!" the referee said.

"YES!" Ethan yelled as he returned Staraptor. Maylene walked over to him.

"Well, I have to give you the Cobble Badge…" Then she started to punch him…Ethan just grabbed her fist. "Fast reflexes and amazing strength…why don't you participate in battles?"

"Er…it's a long story…one that Roark can tell you…"

"Well here's the Cobble Badge!" Maylene said as she dropped the badge into Ethan's hands. "You're halfway there!"

"YES…I GOT THE COBBLE BADGE!"

"You remind me of someone I know…"

-

"So, I guess we should go to Pastoria City next…" Elliot said when they got to the hotel room. "There's a gym there!"

"Okay then, let's-!" Ethan started but was interrupted by beeping…oh yeah…Jasmine had bought him a Pokegear with a video phone. The video showed a Charmander in a lab coat. It was Sam for sure.

"Hey guys, I was looking around Sinnoh to see if anything might help you on your journey and I found something!" Sam said.

"Well, what is it?" Rowan said as he peered into his brother's Pokegear.

"In Celestic Town, they have these ancient ruins! They opened a while ago, so you should go there!"

"Okay, Sam! See ya!" Ethan said as he closed the device. "Looks like we're going to Celestic Town instead…" Then Ethan fell on the floor crying "I want my gym badge…"

9.

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" Ethan kept screaming as Jasmine kept dragging him to Celestic Town. Ethan was really upset about having to go to Celestic Town. He'd rather go get the Gym Badge in Pastoria City.

'Here we are!" Elliot said. Jasmine picked Ethan so he wouldn't run away. "So where's the ruins Sam was talking about?"

"Uh…is it the one with Dialga and Palkia printed on the wide open doors?" Rowan said as he opened a book he got out of Ethan's backpack.

"HEY THAT'S MY BOOK!"

"Let's go check it out!" Rowan said as he threw the book back to Ethan.

"OW! Dude, it hit me in the face!" It was true. Ethan had a black eye from the hit. Wait…books can do that?

-

They went into the ruins of course, but Ethan's vision was really blurry. He could hardly see out of his black eye. Anyway, the ruins were hardly anything, just a hall with a room and text on the walls.

"I can't read it…" Rowan said. Ethan however could see the text perfectly…

"It says, Combination combined, you are the destined. Defeat the dream so the light is brightened…OW!" Ethan's head started to throb. He could only see nightmares and devils.

"This is good…" said someone. He had something in his mind…and it WASN'T nice.  
"Who the hell are you to say it's nice?" Ethan yelled to the being.

"I am Darkrai…the Pitch-Black Pokemon…and I am causing your nightmare!" Then there was an evil laugh.

"I will get out of this…" Ethan said…

"Oh this is a killer nightmare…only a code will solve…"

"HOLY HELL…"

"Yes, let's say it's the refrain of a song, and that's the only hint I will give!"

"Okay, I just try some random songs…" He started thinking about songs of surviving…it was a little frustrating…actually, it took a half-hour… "No…no…no…no…no…yes!" He sung the song and waited.

Darkrai revealed himself and looked in awe. "How'd you…how…what…aw f**k…out you go…" In a flash, Ethan was on the ground the ruins. He was very much alive, but look a little lifeless. Everyone was super worried…until Ethan coughed a little. He was very hoarse.

"Ow…that *cough* hurt…" Ethan said. He kept coughing and coughing, like he was sick…oh, wait…Finally someone decided to call the Pokemon Center.

-

"Ugh…*cough**cough*" Ethan had finally woken up. He looked terrible, and paler than most Shiny Totodiles looked. He was more of a Celadon now, and his spikes were a sky blue. His eyes, particularly his black eye, were bloodshot.

"Hey you woke up!" Rowan said as he hugged his brother. He seemed to have gotten a fever, he was pale and in his PJs. Then Ethan noticed they were in their motel room. He noticed he was in his PJs too.

"GAK!" Ethan screamed. He hated people seeing him naked, even though he didn't have any…parts anymore. He seriously had Gymnophobia, because all he worried about when he was naked was getting clothes on.

"Don't worry, Elliot dressed you!" Rowan said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah…that makes it all the more better…" Ethan said, half-heartedly.

"Well, at least Jasmine didn't dress you!" Rowan said (with a smile again). If there was one person he wanted to see him naked, it was Jasmine and only for one reason. It is s-

"I'm back!" Jasmine yelled as she entered the door. Ethan's head rung like the Liberty Bell. Swung, and then…CRACK! "So I got the pills, the tissues, the cath-…"

"EW! PUT THAT AWAY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Um, what's a Cath-?" Rowan started.

"Don't say it and I'll explain later. It's a disgusting topic."

"Hey, guys? Where's Elliot?" Jasmine asked. Then, several coughs (and a toilet flushing) were heard in the bathroom. Elliot came out, shivering and very unbalanced, and he did not look well.

"That's what he gets for dressing me!" Ethan said.

-

Things only got worse. Ethan had to explain what a cath**** was. Rowan totally freaked and got a 101.3 fever. Ethan's was wearing down, but it rose back up to 99.8. Elliot healed quickly, and was trying to tend to Ethan and Rowan without catching another fever.

"Ugh…" Rowan said. It was so painful, he was about to cry. "Mmmm…"

"It's gonna be alright, Rowan…" Ethan said, nasally. The fever wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't walk, and all day he would cough and/or throw up. He was in terrible shape and even more paler than before.

"Okay, here's some Hot Udon and Bento!" Jasmine said as she gave the Pokemon some food.

FOOD FACT!

Hot Udon (above): Udon Noodles served in a hot with a broth called Tsuyu!  
Tsuyu (above): A broth made for accompanying both Hot and Cold Udon!  
Bento (above): Eggs, Meat, and other ingredients decorated in a Bento Box.

-

The next week, everyone was better, but Ethan was on crutches just in case.

"I hate these damn crutches…" Ethan whined. He had been in crutches before, when he had the PokeRus four weeks ago. They work out…Elliot was also put on a diet (he still snuck food though) and Rowan had more naps than usual. Everyone was just better their fevers were gone.

"Well, what now?" Elliot asked as he snarfed down multiple apples.

"Um, I guess Pastoria City is our best bet!" Ethan said with a smile and a jump.

"Okay, when you're out of those crutches, we'll go!" Jasmine said. Ethan fell to the ground again and whined. They're used to that now…

10.

"There's Pastoria City!" Jasmine said in delight. "Now you can get your fifth Gym Badge, Ethan!" Then she looked down. Her Pokemon (former human) friends weren't there. "Guys? AGH!"

All three Pokemon were playing in the mud. Rowan must've dragged Ethan and Elliot into there.

"GUYS I JUST WASHED THOSE CLOTHES!" Jasmine screamed.

"Uh…he started it!" Rowan said, pointing at Ethan.

"Thanks, little brother…" Ethan said, sarcastically.

"As punishment, Elliot won't have food…" Jasmine started.

"Crap, Jasmine!" Elliot whined.

"Rowan, I'll be taking away your naps…" Rowan started to cry. He was 6, but very immature for his age. Elliot started to comfort, only to get snot on his arm.

"Uh…it's okay?"

"And Ethan, you have to challenge the Gym Leader…WITHOUT your clothes!" Ethan started shaking. He hated being naked, even if there was no one around.

"Ethan…are you okay?" Rowan asked.

"Y-yeah…I-I-I'm just p-peachy…" Ethan said…just before he fainted…

-

"Hello, nudey!" Elliot snottily laughed as Ethan came out of the hotel bedroom. He was no longer wearing clothes, and he didn't look happy.

"Ha ha ha, very funny!" Ethan said, before pulling Elliot pants down.

"…okay, even as a Pokemon, that's embarrassing!"

"THAT'S WHY I DID IT, YA DOPE!"

"Um, can I battle against Cwasher Wake?" Rowan said.

"HEY IT'S MY TURN!" Elliot said. Then they started clobbering each other.

"HEY, GUYS! STOP! IT'S ELLIOT'S TURN!"

"YES! I WIN!" Elliot said, as he sat on Rowan.

"BUT only if you get off of Rowan…"

"Dang."

-

Ethan and the others finally went to the Gym, after Ethan finally had the guts to go outside without his clothes.

"SO YOU'RE THE TOTODILE THE OTHERS ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Crasher Wake, the Gym Leader said.

"Yes, and why are you yelling?"

"IT'S MY THING…HEY THEY SAID YOU WORE CLOTHES!"

"Jasmine punished me for playing in the mud with my little brother, and dope-face…"

"HEY I'M NOT A DOPE-FACE!" Elliot said as he slapped Ethan, who then fell into the water in front of them.

"WELL, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! GO, QUAGSIRE!"

Crasher Wake threw his PokeBall and a dull-looking Pokemon came out. It looked like a frog with a tail.

"I've never seen this Pokemon before!" Jasmine said as she got out her Pokedex.

"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming."

"ELLIOT, USE SOLARBEAM!" You could tell Crasher Wake was sweating. Due to being both Ground and Water, Quagsire would receive x4 damage! The beam then hit Quagsire! Crasher Wake must've skipped his turn by accident!

"FLOATZEL! GO!" Crasher Wake returned Quagsire and sent out a weaselish Pokemon. Ethan told Elliot to go back, and sent out Staraptor. "FLOATZEL, USE ICE FANG!"

"Staraptor, fly high and land on the ice!" Floatzel bit the water instead of Staraptor and froze the water. Staraptor safely landed on the ice. "Now use Secret Power!" Staraptor called five icy boulders and hit Floatzel with them…and it froze.

"WHAT?" Crasher Wake exclaimed.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Ethan said as he hopped onto Staraptor. Staraptor's wing turned into steel and hit Floatzel, who fainted.

"WHOA, YOU HAVE AMAZING POWER, LITTLE TOTODILE!"

"Thanks!" Ethan said as he returned Staraptor and motioned Elliot back out. Crasher Wake then sent out his final Pokemon: his Gyarados.

"I thought you would have a Gyarados, so that's why I prepared for that!" Ethan said, with a smirk. "Elliot, use Rock Tomb!" Elliot let out multiple boulders and Gyarados got trapped.

"GYARADOS! USE DRAGON RAGE!" The Gyarados struggled and squirmed, but it couldn't get out.

"Use Shadow Ball, Elliot!" Ethan said, striking a pose, knowing the battle was his. Elliot let out a Shadow Ball and Gyarados flew onto the wall, leaving a trail of smoke. When it cleared up…

"Gyarados is unable to battle! The battle goes to the challenger, Ethan!"

"YES! I WON!" Ethan said, before remembering he was naked. "Uh…"

"HA HA HA! WELL, HERE'S YOUR GYM BADGE, KID!" Crasher Wake said as he threw the Gym Badge to Ethan. "WELL, YOU BETTER GET TO CELESTIC TOWN! BYRON IS GONNA BE THERE!"

"Thanks, man! See ya!" Ethan said as he left the gym. Outside, he looked as the badge and then at Jasmine.

"…can I have my clothes back now?"

11.

"Here's the main ruins, now where's Byron?" Ethan said. Whenever he defeated a Gym Leader, they would give him the next Gym Leader's Pokegear number, and he had called Byron an hour ago.

"I don't know, but I just want pointers!" Jasmine said with happiness. Jasmine and Byron were the only Steel-Type Gym Leaders, and she was younger, she wanted to get some tips from him.

"…right. Okay, he sho…" Ethan stopped as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ethan said as he fell to the ground. It was a very tall man, with purple hair (and he seriously needed a shave) and a construction worker's outfit.

"HAHAHA! Well, now you must be Ethan!" the man said.

"What says that?" Ethan said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm Byron, Sinnoh's Steel Gym Leader!"

"EEEEE!" Jasmine squealed. Then she started asking too many questions that were rather unnecessary…

"JASMINE!" Jasmine stopped. "Sorry…shall we begin our battle?"

"ALL RIGHT!" Byron said as he turned around, accidentally hitting Ethan in the head with his shovel.

"…that really hurt!"

-

"Go, Magneton!" Byron yelled as he threw his PokeBall (accidentally hitting Ethan).

"SECOND TIME THAT'S HAPPENED!" Ethan said as he got back up. He threw out his PokeBall and Steelix came out. The Magneton looked nervous.

"Magneton, use Flash Cannon!" …nothing happened. Then PLOP! Magneton fainted! Poor little guy mustn't so nervous that he fainted. Byron returned it, embarrassed. He then threw out a new one and a Steelix came out. "Well, it's your turn…"

"Steelix, use Earthquake!" Ethan quickly ran onto Steelix, and the ground shook.

"AGH!" Byron said, trying to keep his balance.

"Steel!" Byron's Steelix yelled as it fell down. Ethan was wondering what was wrong with Byron's Pokemon. They were being defeated quite easily. Ethan wondered…and then fell off of Steelix.

"AAAAAH-OOF!"

"What the heck? My Pokemon are one of the toughest in the league!" Byron said as he called Steelix back to it's PokeBall. Then he threw his final Pokemon, Bastiodon.

"Steelix, you sit this one out." Ethan called Steelix back, and then stepped onto the battlefield.

"Bastiodon, use Metal Burst!" Bastiodon had a shining ball near it's head and then it exploded onto Ethan.

"AAAAGH!" Ethan managed to stay on his feet, but he was badly injured.

"Wha…should I just give you the freaking badge?" Ethan charged at Bastiodon, and hit him in the head with a Hydro Pump.

"Ow…Ethan dizzily fell to the ground. He managed to see that he had won before he lost consciousness.

-

"Ethan…Ethan…"

"…AAAAH!" Ethan yelled as he woke up. Rowan, his little brother, was staring right at him, up-close. "Dang it, Rowan!"

"Sorry, but Jasmine wanted me to see if you were awake!"

"Well, I am now!"

"You are? COOL!"

"…okay…" Then the room's door opened. It was Byron. He had a box in his hand.  
"Well, I owe ya something…it's this little thing I like to call the Mine Badge." He opened the box and inside was a little badge…Ethan's sixth.

"Yeah! I got-wait…that seemed like a wimpy battle though…"

"I know, something happened to my Pokemon…and the strange thing is…they devolved…"

"SAY WHAT?"

"That's right!" He threw all of his PokeBalls into the air, and out popped a Magnemite, an Onix (he actually had to throw that one out of the window), and a Shieldon. All of the Pokemon shouted their name, and Ethan just looked bewildered.

"Uh…AAAAAAAAH!"

-

Elliot was humming and walking along the bushes outside of town. He was holding an armful of Oran Berries and eating them. Then he heard a rustle. "Hello…YOU AREN'T EATING ANY OF MY BERRIES!" Then a Pokemon came out. It was a baby Turtwig.

"Turtwig..." It was badly injured and looked hungry.

"Oh I'm sorry, little guy…here." Elliot "bent down" and gave it an Oran Berry. The small turtle happily ate and then hopped up and down in delight. Then, there was a bigger rustle. "AGH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

-

Ethan, Rowan, Jasmine, and Byron were sitting in the waiting room. Ethan and Rowan were playing geogude-chimecho-scizor, Jasmine was admiring Byron, and Byron was petting his devolved Bastiodon (basically, it was a Shieldon).

"God, where the heck is Elliot? He's supposed to be here with the Oran Berries…"

"HEEEELP!"

"Say wha?" Rowan said. Sweat-drop moment for Ethan. Elliot and the Turtwig came running into the Pokemon Center. An Electivire came barging in.

"Holy sh…." Byron said as he fainted.

"…okay, well go Steelix!" Ethan said. He was lucky it was a two-story Pokemon Center. "Use Rock Tomb!" The Steelix trapped the Pokemon in a pile of rocks, and the Electivire managed to get one out…and another crushed it's arm…

"VIRE!"

"Go, Ultra Ball!" Ethan through a PokeBall with a black top and yellow stripes instead of the plain red. The PokeBall hit the monstrous Pokemon. …wiggle…wiggle…wiggle and click! "I…I CAUGHT AN ELECTIVIRE!" Ethan said as he struck a pose.

Elliot smiled then felt something tug on his pants (which almost fell off due to his size). It was the baby Turtwig. It was holding an empty Ultra Ball. "You want me to catch you?" The turtle nodded. "Alright, then!" Elliot poked the Pokemon with the Ultra Ball and waited. …click!

"Wow, two in one day!" Rowan said with a smile. Bryon then gave him a pat (but accidentally knocked him over).

"Ah, sweet victory…kind of." Then all three of Byron's Pokemon started to glow. Magnemite evolved into Magneton. Onix evolved into Steelix. Shieldon evolved into Bastiodon. "What the f-?" BLARE! Jasmine managed to grab an airhorn and blared it.

"Well, Snowpoint City is next, so…dress warm everybody!" All four of the group set out into the sunset and made their way to Snowpoint City, hoping for Hot Chocolate and Ethan's seventh Gym Badge!

12.

"So, you used to be a human too?" Ethan asked. He had caught an Electivire two weeks ago. It was actually a human named Gregory, who had owned an Electivire (an actual one). He was attacked by Arceus and turned into an Elekid. Like Ethan's brother, Rowan, he started out immature, but managed to get the strength to evolve into an Electivire.

"Yeah…it wasn't fun…I was a baby Elekid for two months…my parents have been looking me forever." Gregory said. "When I came to their door as an Electabuzz, my mom freaked, and my dad knocked me out! Son of a-!"

"HEY! No swearing in the hotel!" The manager said. It turned out that the manager was the Snowpoint City Gym Leader's father. So they did whatever he said, even if they didn't like it.

"Sorry, sir…" Gregory said. He continued drinking soda and then Ethan sparked an idea.

"Hey! We can call my dad on my Pokegear!"

"That's a good…uh…oh yeah! Idea, Ethan! Hey, can I have some pie, sir?" Rowan said. Rowan used to be really immature, but Ethan granted him more responsibility despite the fact.

"Sure, what flavor?" the waiter asked.

"Um…pie flavor?"

Ethan just rolled his eyes and flipped his Pokegear opened. He looked astonished.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Jasmine said as Rowan gobbled down his Oran Berry Pie.

"I have twelve missed messages and a video call!" Ethan opened every message. All of them said, "Ethan there is trouble afoot!"

"Uh, who the heck says afoot nowadays?"

"Well, who says nowadays?" Ethan decided to open the video message. On the screen was a Shieldon. The Pokegear or Poketch must've been on the ground.

"Hey, Ethan! It's me!" The voice was familiar, but higher than it originally was. "Oh…yeah, I'm a Shieldon now…it's Byron!" The Shieldon, er, Byron smiled.

"OH F-!" Ethan said as he jumped out of his seat (falling on the ground).

"Well, I think I'm 13 now, but not the point! Arceus is on the move, and I'm pretty sure that he's going for Candice next! HURRY!" The screen turned off. Then the door to the hotel opened. It was a girl with black hair in pigtails. She was wearing a blue jacket.

"Hi, daddy! You told me the challenger is here!" the girl said. Ethan got back in his seat. It was Candice! The Snowpoint City Gym Leader!

"Yeah, over at Table 6!" the manager said.

"Wow! I've got to get her hair tips! She's beautiful!"

"…what? No, not that wacko! The Totodile!" Candice just simply looked at Ethan.

"There's something about him…he drives me crazy!"

"ONLY KISSING, YOUNG LADY!" Candice (completely oblivious to what her father said) went over to Ethan's table.

"Hello, I-I'm Candice!" the Gym Leader said shaking a little.

"Well, I'm Ethan, this is Jasmine, this is Rowan, this is Elliot, and this is Gregory!" All of the Pokemon said hi. Jasmine sat there, looking down.

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR, JASMINE!" Candice cheerily said.

"Really? Aw, thanks!" Jasmine said happily.

"So, Ethan! You're a Totodile!" Candice said. Jasmine swore she heard Candice whisper "and a cute one at that."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious actually…"

"So, what do ya say? Gym Battle, right now?"

"HECK YEAH!" Everyone but Gregory and Jasmine went over.

"She's bad news for you, Jasmine!" Gregory said, with a sigh.

"What?"

"Dude, you totally have the hots for him!"

"WHO SAYS HOTS?"

"Eat Tref and Die!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS TREF?"

"I DON'T KNOW, IT CAME TO MIND!"

"LET'S GO WATCH THEM!"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, guys, stop, because that's weird." Elliot said. "I mean…I bet everyone in Pastoria heard you!"

"Elliot, you wanna battle or not?" Ethan said, with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir!"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

"Hehe, you're so demanding!" Candice giggled. Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

"Candice…demanding isn't a compliment…so stop flirting with him…" Gregory said, as Candice's dad came out from behind the counter.

"Hey, my daughter isn't flirting with this Totodile!"

"Yeah I am…"

"WHAT?" Everyone except Gregory, Jasmine, and Candice said.

"Look, let's just do the battle!" Candice said. "Go Sneasel!" A black Pokemon with sharp claws appeared. It also seemed to have a red feather on its head.

"Go Gregory!" Ethan said. Gregory stepped in front of Ethan to get ready for the battle. "No offense, dude…but you're like…a monster!"

"None taken!" Gregory said with a smile. Ethan just gave him a look. "What? People say that a lot!"

"Just use Focus Punch!" Ethan said, rolling his eyes. Gregory laughed and started charging up.

"Sneasel, use Slash!" Sneasel started to run up, but Gregory managed to dodge it and finish Focus Punch. "Wha?" Candice returned her Sneasel and threw out another. This time is looked like a giant pine tree with eyebrows and green feet, hands, and tail.

"YAGH! AN ABOMASNOW!" Ethan yelled. Ethan not only had a thing about being naked, but hated big Pokemon (unless it was Gregory). "Um, use Rock Slide!"

"Alrightio!" Ethan gave him a weird look after Gregory said that. Gregory then created an avalanche of great rocks at the giant Abomasnow. It was still up.

"Use Wood Hammer, Abomasnow!" Candice yelled. The giant ice-tree almost clobbered Gregory, but Abomasnow was too slow.

"Now use Thunderpunch!" Gregory's arm started to spark and then he punched Abomasnow and the electricity flew around until Gregory took him arm off. Abomasnow definitely fainted. She threw out her final Pokemon. It was similar to Abomasnow, but smaller.

"Ah, a Snover!" Gregory said as he strike a pose and smiled. "Too easy!"

"Uh, Greg? I'm gonna send in Steelix…" Gregory groaned and walked off of the battlefield.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?" Elliot said as he ran up to Ethan, throwing his PokeBall out onto the battlefield.

"I didn't you were gonna BE in it!" Ethan responded as Steelix came out of it's PokeBall. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steel-well, it's just say it was a one-hit KO.

"Wow, you're good! Extraordinary…handsome…"

"Candice?"

"Yeah?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT FLIRTING?"

"Oh, right! Well…here's the Icicle Badge! You have only one more to go!"

"YES! I GOT THE ICICLE-WHOA!" Ethan started as he slipped on ice. "What the heck?"

"Uh, Ethan…?"

"Yeah?" Ethan said as he got up.

"What are those?"

"OH…HELL…" In front on them…were sixteen plates. "DUCK!" Just like he told them to, everyone in the hotel ducked. The plates zoomed and went through the front desk. Candice's dad got up and sighed.

"Thank god…it only skimmed part of me…"

"OH YOU FREAKING IDIOT! IT TOUCHED YOU!"

"So-OW!" Candice's dad yelled as he fell to the ground.

"DADDY!" Candice tried to get up but Gregory pulled her down. "What the heck?"

"That light is blinding!" Ethan said.

"What light?" FLASH! The whole dinner glowed. Then it dimmed down. Everyone was sweating, especially Candice.

"Candice…run to the Snowpoint Gym…NOW!"

"What about you guys?"

"We're running to Sunyshore City!"

"Can I see my dad first?"

"…go outside and use a telescope…we don't want a freaking barricade…" Everyone went out, and like Ethan predicted, Candice screamed. Then he looked through it. Candice's father had turned into an Ivysaur (and a dizzy one at that). Then, they all went their ways.

"I hate Arceus…" Candice muttered as she trudged back to her gym.

13.

"Ah, it's nice to relax for once…" The Totodile was lying down on a floatie chair or whatever those things are called. SPLOOSH! "I guess some things never change…COME HERE YOU GUYS!" Ethan dove into the pool and attacked his brother, Rowan, and his frenemy, Elliot.

"Ah, I love the Hotel Grand Lake! Don't you, Greg?" Jasmine lifted up here sunglasses. The Electivire was staring at the water and sighing. Jasmine decided to get up from her lawn chair and came up to Greg. "What's wrong?"

"Ever since I turned into a Pokemon, I haven't been able to swim…watch." Greg put his finger into the water.

"OW!"

"S**T! THAT HURTS!"

"HEEEELP!"

"See?" Greg said as he lifted his finger out of the water. Then he felt something tug on his jacket (a new one that Jasmine had for him). In front of him, were three angry Pokemon. Guess who?

"Greg…you have five seconds to get as far away as possible…" Ethan said.

"Uh…bye!"

-

Ethan and Jasmine were sitting in the hotel room. This was the night. What night? The night Ethan was gonna do it…KISS Jasmine.

"So…no one's here…"

"Yeah…so…what do ya wanna do?" Ethan and Jasmine just looked at each other…and then…

"ETHAN! GUESS WHO'S COMING HERE TOMORROW!"

"ELLIOT!"

"I love to mess with you! Anyway, it's Volkner! He's heard about you and wants to meet you!"

"Ethan, you should meet him!" Well…that ruined the mood.

-

The next day, a limousine pulled up to the hotel. Out came a young man. He wore a blue j-oh hell, it was Volkner.

"Go park, please." he told his chauffeur.

"Okay, sir." The car then drove away and Volkner went into the hotel.

"So, where is this Ethan…who is apparently a Totodile…"

"He's in room 6, sir!" Volkner looked down. It was a little girl. She was holding a little doll, but something was strange about her…

"Thank you." Volkner just kept on walking until he reached room 6. "Hello?" He could hear voices from inside.

"I can't reach it."

"You're too short, fatass!"

"I'll get on top of him!"

"No, it's heavy, medium, then little!"

"Who are you calling heavy?"

"It's Volkner, the Gym Leader…I'm looking for an Ethan!" EPIC SILENCE.

"Oh s**t, did he hear us?"

-

"Sorry about our dispute this morning, Volkner!" Ethan said, blushing. He and Volkner, both wearing suits were in the hotel restaurant.

"It's alright! Me and my brothers used to do that all the time!"

"Actually, Elliot's not my brother. He's more of an accessory!"

"So, the others say you have some power."

"Oh, really? That's nice!"

Volkner laughed and then saw something. The little girl that he saw that morning, only there was more weird vibe around her.

"Uh…Volkner…get out!"

"What?"

"That's not a girl! That's-OH S**T…" In front of Ethan and Volkner were 16 plates. ARCEUS' PLATES.

"Make a dash?"

"No…it's inescapable…"

"Oh, well…" SLASH! Volkner looked stunned. "Ow…damn, what happen…UGH!" Volkner was turning yellow, getting black stripes, and the rest is history.

-

"THAT DEVIL!" Volkner was now in Ethan's room, as an Electabuzz. No one was there, so the news wasn't to the others yet.

"Just as I suspected, more video messages!" Ethan showed each one to Volkner. "It seems that the only one who hasn't turned into a Pokemon yet is Candice. So, let's write down all the Pokemon so far…

Roark - Cranidos (Volkner: Suits him perfectly!)  
Gardenia - Turtwig (Ethan: I bet she looks cute *chuckle*)  
Fantina - Mismagius (Volkner: Well, at least she's still elegant…)  
Maylene - Machoke (Ethan: Isn't that a little masculine for her?)  
Crasher Wake - Wartortle (Volkner: HOLY S**T! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM!)  
Byron - Shieldon (Ethan: …honestly, I have no clue.)  
Candice - Still Human (Ethan: WHEW! She has a major crush on me!)  
Volkner - Electabuzz (Volkner: …do I…even have a resemblance to Electabuzz?)

"So…I need to hurry if I'm gonna defeat Arceus…"

"Ethan, when do you want the Gym Battle?"

"Tomorrow, would be nice."

"Jasmine, look! It's Greg's brother!" Rowan, Jasmine, Elliot, and Greg were in the doorway. Ethan and Volkner just looked at each other.

"I don't have a brother, dolthead!" Greg said as he walked in. "GEEZ…I've told you that nine times!"

Ethan and Jasmine just leaned on the balcony. The wind was blowing in Jasmine's hair.

"How are we gonna make this work?" Jasmine said as she broke the cone of silence.

"I don't know…we're just gonna have to keep it a secret…I guess…"

"I love you…"

"…I know…"

Then…SMACK! BOTH LIPS, BOTH PEOPLE! BAM, BAM, THEY KISSED!

14.

"OH IT'S SO HOT!"

"Dude, you're a TOTODILE…can't you avoid heat?"

"OH SHUT UP, YOU BAG OF BOLTS!"

Greg just laughed. He, Ethan, and Rowan got along well, and Elliot was just the prankster.

"Well, it's time! I'm gonna get the Beacon Badge today!"

"Good luck, Ethan!" Unfortunately, Ethan was the only one allowed to enter.

"Wow…it's daaaaaaaaark!" Ethan said as a trap door opened. "OW!"

"I love it when that happens!" It front of Ethan was an Electabuzz, a short one at that, only being twice as tall as Ethan, unlike normal Electabuzz. It was Volkner, who had turned into an, well, shall I say Electabuzz?

"DANG IT! GIVE ME A LITTLE WARNING!"

"Sorry, but it's my job!"

"Uh…to have people fall down trap doors?"

"Uh…let's just battle! Go, Raichu!" Volkner said as he threw a PokeBall. Out came an orange mouse with a black tail that had a thunderbolt as the end of it. It looked at Ethan, uncertain.

"EEP!" Ethan said with a jump. Then the Raichu turned and looked at Volkner.

"Whew…" Then…CRUNCH!

"OW! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" The Raichu was biting Volkner's head…

"Where have I seen this before…?" Ethan said as he pulled the giant mouse off of Volkner's head. They had to put about five band-aids on Volkner's face. "Wait…your Raichu knows Crunch?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he learned it…" Then it was just a look-at-look-back moment.

"Ah well. Go, Steelix!" Out of the PokeBall came Ethan's giant rock snake.

"You are good at planning…" Volkner said, cringing. "Raichu, use Crunch!" The Raichu lunged at Steelix…and then CLANG.

"OW! OW! OW!" the Raichu said as he rubbed his teeth.

"Wait, he knows English?"

"No, you can understand me cause you're…uh…uh…honestly I don't know…"

"Neither do I…" Steelix said.

"AAAAAAAH! Geez, I can understand Pokemon!"

"Well…let's call that a defeat…" Volkner said as he called Raichu back. "Go Luxray!" The big electrical cat came out…and froze Volkner's head with Ice Fang. "OH COME ON!"

"Uh…okay then…use Rock Tomb, Steelix!" Steelix managed to trap Luxray, but it didn't make it faint…

"Luxray, use Ice Fang on the rocks!" Luxray bit the rocks, and sure enough, the rocks smashed into pieces. Ethan just stared in awe.

"Uh…use Crunch!" The Snake Pokemon swerved and…

"Luxray, use Ice Fang!" The Cat Pokemon ran and…

BAM! Both Pokemon fainted!

"HOLY WHA?" Both trainers called back their Pokemon. Then Ethan remembered something. Greg was his Pokemon! "Hey, Volkner? Can I go get Greg; he is my Pokemon!"

"Uh…okay?" Volkner said as Ethan ran out the door.

-

"Greggreggreggreggreg! OOF!" Ethan yelled as he ran into his giant Electivire friend.

"What?"

"I need you in there!"

"Why?"

"For the Gym Battle!"

"Okay, mister kisser."

"WHAT?"

"I know you kissed Jasmine, Ethan. I was on the beach that night!"

"PLEASE tell me you haven't told anyone!"

"I haven't, and I won't…for half of the prize money."

"I hate you."

-

"Go Jolteon!" Volkner's last Pokemon was a yellow cat with a white mane. It looked like it had been rubbed against a rug, like in cartoons…

"Go, Greg…okay, that just sounded awkward." Soon, it was just the two Pokemon.

"Greg, Earthquake-EEP!" Ethan said as he jumped high onto a lamp fixture. Jolteon didn't faint, but half it's hp was down.

"Jolteon, use Charge Beam!" Jolteon charged up a ball of electricity and…

"HA! Electric moves don't affect Electivire!" Then Ethan watched Volkner whine… "Uh…okay, use Earthquake!" EPIC KO!

"Huh, you're really powerful…you might be able to defeat the Elite Four! Here's 5000 Poke and the Beacon Badge!"

"YEAH! I GOT THE BEACON BAEGGGGG!" Ethan then fell down. Greg had hit him with a blast of electricity.

"I believe half of that is mine!"

"Like I said…I…HATE…YOU!"

15.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked onto the group. The members were a Croconaw, a Gabite, a Munchlax, an Electivire, and a young girl.

"Uh…I'm here to join…for the Pokemon League…" the Croconaw said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you must be Ethan!"

"…yeah…"

"Alright, you must fill these papers!" the Nurse said as she handed him a stack of papers.

"Ugh…"

-

"DONE!" Ethan rushed up to the desk and handed the papers to Nurse Joy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! You're contestant number 4!" the Nurse handed him a PokeBlock holder. It was light green with a giant black 4 on it.

"…why a PokeBlock hol-WHOAAA!"

"Just go on out there little Croconaw!"

"Greg, come on!"

"Huh? Oh, wait for me!" Greg yelled as he put down his sandwich and follow Ethan down a moving conveyer belt.

"…okay…um, wanna catch our seats?" Rowan (now a Gabite) asked Elliot and Jasmine.

"Right behind ya!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

-

"HOLY CRAP!" Ethan yelled as he entered the stadium. It was completely full. Not one seat was empty.

"Wow…uh…the field is over there…"

"Okay, our first battles are 1 vs 4 and 2 vs 3!"

"Okay, so we are battling a girl named…Zoey? She does Pokemon Contests!"

"HECK YEAH! Wait, what's that shaaaaaaaah!" A girl above them was twirling in the air and then…landed right on top of them…

"Zoey is here!" the young girl said. She was about ten, too, but obviously more experienced in…twirling? "Hey, you two okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Ethan as he got up. The girl wore a vest and had red hair. "I'm guessing you're Zoey."

"You bet I a…" Zoey's eyes fixated on Greg.

"You know what I find odd?" Ethan started. "It's when humans…have crushes on Pokemon…oh wait…I'm dating a human…"

"Yeah…well, let's start!" Zoey said as she walked over to her side.

"Greg, you're the secret weapon!"

"Say wha?"

-

"Welcome to your first Pokemon League Battle! It's Ethan Elm vs Zoey Williams! Three Pokemon are allowed! No switching out until the HP is halfway down! Ready? Go!"

"Go Greg!"

"Dude, I'm already on the field…" Sweat-drop moment…

"Go, Gallade!" Out of her PokeBall came a tall white Pokemon with green arms, chest, and…hair?

"Ready to lose…punk?"

"Never ready, Gallade…" Ethan responded. In Sunyshore City, he had gained the ability to talk to Pokemon.

"Use Psycho Cut, Gallade!" the Pokemon ran fast, but Greg managed to miss getting hit.

"Use Tri Punch, Greg!"

"Tri Punch?" Zoey asked, looking confused.

"You'll see!" Greg stomped on the field, and three rocks flew up. Then he started Thunderpunch, but merged it with Ice Punch, and rocks started swirling around the Electrical Ice. Finally…BAM! Instant KO!

"Oh…it's Thunderpunch plus Ice Punch plus Earthquake!" Zoey realized. "Oh Greg, you're so strong!" Greg just stared at her, and then whispered to Ethan.

"Is that why I'm the secret weapon?"

"Yeah."

"Good job."

"You did a good job, Gallade…go, Leafeon!" Another new Pokemon came out. It looked like a cat with a leaf for a tail.

"My, you are a cute Croconaw!"

"Already dating."

"Oh, sorry…but here's a little something."

"Kiss me and I will kill you."

"Oh…you are dedicated…"

"Greg, use Ice Punch, please." BAM! Another instant KO!

"Hmm…he's using types to his advantage…but I don't wanna knockout Greg…" Zoey whispered to herself. "Go, Infernape!"

"Salutations, young Pokemon…" the monkey Pokemon said.

"Uh…what the heck does that mean?"

"It's means hello…I think…"

"Well, Infernape is a Fire/Fighting Pokemon…so use Earthquake!" Only a half of the HP went down, but luckily, she couldn't switch out Pokemon.

"Infernape, use Earthquake!" Zoey ordered.

"Say wha?" Just like Infernape, Greg lost half of his HP. "Crap…uh…use…Close Combat!"

"Um…okay!"

"Close Combat, Infernape!"

Both Pokemon started charging and then…epic KO…s!

The collision was so strong that both Pokemon fainted!

"No! GREG!"

"Zoey…I have a present…" then Ethan walked and thumped her in the head.

"The winner is contestant 4; Ethan moves on!"

"Well, great job Ethan!" Zoey as they shook hands. "I'll be waiting for you guys at Mt. Coronet!" Then she left…no further details.

"What the heck does she mean…?"

16.

"SAY WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Hey, I don't have straight facts! She just said she'll see me at Mt. Coronet!" the young Croconaw said.

"She better not want you!" Jasmine said. A few months ago, Jasmine and Ethan had started dating. No one knew until Greg quote-on-quote accidentally blabbed.

"She doesn't like me! She likes Greg!" Ethan said back.

"Uh…Greg?" Rowan asked. Rowan was Ethan's younger brother, and a Gabite. Months ago, he was a Gible and Ethan was a Totodile, so it was easy to tell that he was younger, but now Rowan was taller, so he looked older. "I'm sorry, but that's bull!"

"Well, you guys go find out what she meant!" Ethan said as he dragged Rowan to the gate entrance.

"Hey, I wanna battle!" Greg yelled to Ethan.

"Sorry, but it's Rowan turn!" Ethan responded as the gate closed.

"Dang…"

-

"So, you're Zoey?" Jasmine said as she approached the red-head.

"Yeah, and you are?" Zoey responded. She was a nice girl, but Jasmine still didn't trust her.

"I'm Jasmine, ETHAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Jasmine said with emphasis.

"I'm not interested in Ethan!" Zoey said with a laugh. "But, can you land me a date with…Greg?"

"Greg?"

"Yeah…he's totally hot…strong…brave…PLEASE GET ME A DATE!" Zoey said, clinging to Jasmine.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL TRY!"

"Thanks, oh and um, you'll need this at Mt. Coronet!" Zoey handed Jasmine a flute. "I know you guys are gonna battle Arceus, and this Azure Flute will awaken him…so…see ya there!"

"Whoa…"

-

"Welcome to the second battle of the Pokemon League! Yesterday, the two remaining contestants fought and won their battles! Whoever wins this battle gets to battle the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia!" Suddenly, a young lady wearing all black came out and stood on the podium.

"Please welcome our contestants from yesterday, Ethan…" Cynthia said through the mike. Ethan and Rowan came out and Cynthia took a pause and started to read again. "…and Barry!" This time, a young man, about 15 came out. He wore a long-sleeve with orange and white stripes and an olive green scarf. Cynthia looked confused. "Uh…battle begin?"

"May the best man win, Ethan!" Barry said as he threw his PokeBall. Out came a giant snapping turtle with a tree on it's back. Ethan looked really scared, but he knew instantly that it was a Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Back at ya, Barry!" Ethan threw his PokeBall and out came Staraptor. "Use Aerial Ace, Staraptor!" It was an easy hit, but only a quarter of Torterra's HP went down. "Wha…?"

"HAHAHA!" Barry laughed. "Didn't expect that, huh? I gave it a bunch of Irons before I entered battle!"

"HEY NOT FAIR!" Ethan whined.

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" Ethan jumped on top of Staraptor and…nothing. "What?"

"Dumb-aleck! Staraptor is a Flying-Type, so Ground moves don't effect it!" Barry just stared blankly…and then started jumping and swearing.

"Staraptor, use Sky Attack!" It hit and dealed MAJOR damage, enough to make Torterra faint.

"AH! Here's a good one!" Barry returned Torterra and threw out a Rhyperior. Once again, Ethan was scared. "Use Rock Tomb, Rhyperior!"

"Damn, why didn't I use Irons?" Ethan asked Staraptor.

"I don't-AAAAH!" Instant KO. Ethan returned Staraptor and sent out his Steelix.

"Get ready to rumble, Ethan!" Ethan heard from Steelix as he jumped onto the Steel Snake.

"Use Iron Clash!" Iron Clash was another improvised move, mixing Iron Tail and Iron Ball. Steelix unleashed a large, heavy Iron Ball, and then SWAT! Hit it with Iron Tail. It was a big Instant KO.

"Well, here's one that'll be hard to beat…" Barry sent out a Dragonair. It was a risk…but Ethan decided to let Steelix faint. Steelix was hit with a very powerful Dragon Rush. Ethan returned Steelix and sent out Rowan.

"Rowan…Dragon Rush!"

"Dragonair…Dragon Rush!"

Both Dragon Rushes hit each other, and then there was a big explosion…both Pokemon had fainted from the impact.

"We're gonna need to see an instant replay…" The megatron up on the ceiling displayed the explosion and…Dragonair was hit…first. "The winner is Ethan! Congratulations! Tomorrow, you'll battle Cynthia!"

Barry came up to Ethan and they shook each other's hands. "Not bad for a Croconaw!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, see ya at Mt. Coronet!" Then Barry walked away and Ethan looked confused again.

"I wish someone would tell me what that means…"

17.

"Oh…now I get it!"

"Yeah…so we need to get out of here!" Jasmine said.

"Well, I have to battle Cynthia tomorrow!" Ethan said. He was so far into the tournament that he didn't wanna quit…wait, who would?

"And I have a date tomorrow…" Greg said, back facing Jasmine.

"With who?" Ethan said as he took a sip of his soda.

"…Zoey…" Ethan gagged. "I know, right?"

"No, this is diet…"

-

After midnight, when everyone was asleep, Jasmine and Ethan spent some time alone together.

"Ethan, I'm worried about Greg…" Jasmine said as they lied down on the balcony.

"Why? Cause he's going on a date with a-Oh."

"But Greg doesn't like her! Will he enjoy it?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea. We can have a double date!"

"Yeah, okay…oh, I have something for you! Close your eyes!" Ethan closed his eyes and felt something in his hands…it felt like…a cardboard plate. "Open!" Ethan looked shocked. In front of him was a birthday cake. It was light blue, had red triangle cookies on the left side, and eleven candles, all lit.

"You remembered my birthday…" Ethan said with a chuckle. He blew out the candles and looked at Jasmine.

"What d'ya wish for?"

"Let's just say it involves you and me."

-

The next day was huge for Ethan. He had a birthday party, the battle with Cynthia, and then the double date.

For his presents he got:

-Cell Phone from Greg  
-Pie in the face…from Elliot  
-Poketch from Rowan  
-And the birthday cake from Jasmine

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Damn, and during cake time!" Rowan said. Despite his evolution into Gabite, a little bit of his maturity managed to stay, and a little more anger came through.

"Rowan, don't say that, you're too young!" Ethan said as he opened the door. "Oh my…" Cynthia was at the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for an Ethan…" Everyone pointed down. "Oh, sorry! Well, I'm Cynthia and there's an afterparty tonight and I was wondering if you would want to go. It's at 6:30."

"Oh, I…I can't…I'm helping out a friend."

"It's okay, Ethan! I can go on the date myself." Ethan eyed Greg. "…he can't go…"

"Well, that's a shame…well, good luck today!" Then Cynthia left, skipping to the stadium.

"…did she mean about the battle or about the date?" Rowan asked. Once again a look-at-sweat-drop moment.

"The battle, numnuts!"

-

"Welcome to final Sinnoh League 2010 Battle: Ethan vs Cynthia!" Both Ethan and Cynthia came out and held out their PokeBalls. "Unlike in the last 3 battles, you may switch out your Pokemon. Healing Items are still forbidden. Ready, go!" Both Trainers sent out their Pokemon.

"Infernape!" Ethan had caught a Chimchar a while back in Victory Road. It had evolved into Monferno quickly, but only into Infernape yesterday while it was training with Jasmine and Greg.

"Roserade!" Ethan was shocked. Why had she chosen a Grass Pokemon instead of a Water Pokemon? Infernape looked confused as well.

"Boss…why did she…choose a Grass-Type?" Infernape asked to Ethan, with a disgruntled look.

"One…stop calling me Boss…and Two…I don't have a clue…" Ethan said as he pondered the situation. "Just use flame wheel…"

"Okay b-Ethan!" Infernape easily knocked Roserade out.

"WHOA! Ethan knocks out Roserade with one hit!" the Announcer yelled. Then Cynthia sent out Togekiss.

"Ugh, again?" Ethan said. "Use Rock Slide!" EASY KO. Cynthia only had one left…and it was her Milotic. "Oh…I get it…"

"Milotic, use Aqua Jet!"

"AY! Dodge it and try Grass Knot!" It was successful, but only a fifth of the HP went down. Ethan froze.

"Milotic is my strongest Pokemon, so I send weaker ones so trainers are un-!"

"You know you shouldn't explain your plan…"

"…yeah…you're right…use Water Gun!" It hit, but only a third went down.

"I'm lucky I found some Irons last night under our table…use Grass Knot!" Another fifth went down. "His last move is Solarbeam, so I might be able to win with that…"

"Use Water Gun again!"

"Dodge it and start Solarbeam!" It worked, but the next time was do or die!

"Aqua Jet!"

"Solarbeam!" Both attacks unleashed, but Solarbeam was too strong and Milotic went down.

"The winner of the 2010 Sinnoh League is Ethan! He is awarded 100,000 Poke and a free meal for 4 at the Hotel Le' Sinnoh!"

Ethan was shocked. Then Cynthia walked past him.

"See ya at Mt. Coronet?" Ethan said. Both of the trainers laughed and left the stadium.

-

Next was the double date. Ethan and Jasmine clicked even more, and Greg and Zoey started to click too…overall it was a win-win…but now…it was time for Mt. Coronet!

18.

"Well…we're on our way to Mt. Coronet…" Rowan said, laidback. It was gonna be a long drive, so he figured, why not sleep?

"Well, what are we gonna do on the way there?" Ethan asked, arm around Jasmine.

"SLEEP!" Rowan yelled.

"Well, I don't think we should sleep!" Zoey said. Then she kissed Greg, and Rowan got up.

"EW! YUCKFEST!" he ran to the back to where Ethan and Jasmine were sitting. Ethan gave him a look. "Oh…should've gone the other way…" He then ran to a seat across from Barry, who lost in the second round of the Pokemon League against Ethan.

"Well, you two are brothers?"

"Me and Ethan? Yeah…"

"Is it cool being the older bro?"

"…you know, just because someone is taller, it doesn't mean they're older…"

"Oh…you're younger?"

-

The woods were scary at night. Thank god everyone was asleep. Wait…is that good…especially since they're near Mt. Coro-Oh crap.

-

The next morning was a little "frantic." Two people had been turned into Pokemon: Zoey and Barry. Zoey, now being a Luxio, took this as an advantage. Barry, however, went ballistic.

"HOW AM I GONNA DO ANYTHING AS A TURTWIG?" he yelled. Elliot and his Grotle just laughed.

"Aw, come on! It's fun!" Grotle said, laughing.

"You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"SON OF A-!"

"GUYS, SHUT UP! WE'RE AT MT. CORONET!"

-

"That's weird…it should be colder…" Ethan said as he walked through the damp cave.

"Sorry, kid…but ever since Heatran came, it's been hotter!" a Zubat said as it flew past.

"Dang, we have ANOTHER Legend to face?"

"No…he actually left a while ago…" Ethan looked confused.

"Alright, bye!" The group continued to walk and the Zubat sweat-dropped.

"Damn, I didn't even frighten them…"

"We can hear you."

"AGH!

-

Night flew quickly and everyone entered their tents. Rowan and Barry, Ethan and Jasmine (hint hint), Greg and Zoey, Elliot, and Cynthia.

Greg and Zoey's Tent:

"So, are you okay with this?" Greg asked.

"With what?" Zoey replied as she put her clothes on.

"Dating me. Even as when you were a human, I didn't know what you saw in me."

"What I saw was a cool guy who appreciates life and a good girl."

"…wow, that's…hopefully a compliment…"

"It is." Zoey said with a laugh and then they started to make out and we go to Ethan and Jasmine.

Ethan and Jasmine's Tent:

"So…we're alone…and I'm over my Gymnophobia…" Ethan said. Jasmine looked at him.

"Ethan, you monster…" she said. "You saw me change and take off my bra. Isn't that…wait…you're right."

"You know, we can hear you guys cause, well…we're right next to your tent." Elliot and Cynthia said, barging in.

"GET THE HECK OUT!" Ethan yelled at the two.

"All I'm saying is you two are too young to have-!" Elliot started as Ethan pushed him out.

"Looks like…we'll have to wait even more…"

And after that gross discussion, we move on to Elliot and Cynthia…who are in Elliot's tent…

Elliot's Tent:

"I can't believe they were about to do it…" Elliot said, throwing Cynthia a six.

"…how old are you?" Cynthia asked.

"Not happenin'. Have a two?"

"No, go fish. Well, you're cute and funny and-…"

"Whoawhoawhoa! Me? Funny? Cute? I'm 230 pounds of blob."

"Well…some blobs can be cute…"

"Aw…still not gonna."

"I know.

And after that even grosser discussion, we go to…wow, Barry and Rowan are asleep already?

-

"Morning!" Zoey said as she and Greg got breakfast ready. Ethan and Jasmine got out…and looked more…icky than usual. "Aw, did he have inter-?"

"NO!" Jasmine yelled. "We just didn't sleep well…"

"Well, I had to sleep with the whiny Turtwig!" Rowan said, with Barry right behind him.

"Um…" Ethan started.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Dopeface…" Barry said as he bit Rowan's head.

"AAAH! GET HIM OFF!"

"So, how was last night?" Ethan asked.

"Horrible." everyone but Greg and Zoey replied.

"It was…okay…" Greg and Zoey said together. Everyone stared at them. "What?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

-

"So, we should hit the top soon…" Ethan said as he looked at the map. "Hey, why is it yellow?" Greg and Zoey just took a sip of water. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS DID IT!"

"Maybe." Both replied.

"Well, clean the tent and the map." Then Ethan realized he was holding it and threw it at them.

"I thought you weren't a germnophobic anymore." Greg said.

"I was GYMNOPHOBIC! I didn't like being naked."

"Well, have you…" Greg stopped and slowly touched his hands together.

"NO!"

"Can we please stop talking about whatever we're talking about?" Rowan said, walking past them.

"PERVERT." Ethan said, following Rowan. Greg and Zoey just looked at Jasmine, shocked.

"He is right…yeah, he is." Jasmine said, following Rowan and Ethan.

-

"Hopefully, we'll get out of here soon…" Ethan said, trying to break a rock with Greg.

"You guys are stupid." Barry said, instantly crushing the rock with Rock Smash.

"…well…nobody likes a showoff!"

"Guys come out here…" Everyone went outside and saw a big hall with pillars…

"Where are we?"

"HAND ME THE MAP!" Ethan said, grabbing it by the tips of his fingers. "It's…Spear Pillar…"

19.

"Well…one of us is gonna die today…" Ethan said into his video camera. "And…I don't wanna…but I'm not gonna let Jasmine…or Rowan…or Greg…maybe Elliot…but…I want the people to come up here to look at this…and hear of the journeys me and my friends have had…I can't believe I've held this video camera…for an entire year. Goodbye."

-

"Okay, I'm done…let's go." All eight of the travelers hurried to the pedestal. "Jasmine?"

"O-okay…" Jasmine said voice breaking. She pulled out a flute and started playing it. Down came all of the legendary Pokemon: Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Mewtwo, the Legendary Birds and Beasts, the Weather, Dragon, and Lake Trios, Deoxys, Heatran, Cresselina, and Arceus…but one seemed to be missing.

"I see you all came…" Arceus said, looking at all of the Pokemon (and Jasmine and Cynthia). "I hope you are prepared." Soon, everyone heard the other Pokemon whispering.

"What's he talking about?"

"Is he gonna have a battle?"

"Is there gonna be free food?"

"…"

BEEP BEEP! Ethan's checked his Poketch, and in it was a video message…from his dad. It was a LONG video message, and Elm was now a Sandshrew.

"Okay, you turn me into a Pokemon, and the Gym Leaders…but my father? I hate you."

"Good, because I'm not Arceus." Arceus soon fell over and left in it's place was…Darkrai.

"WHA?" Everyone screamed.

"That's right, I turned you into a Pokemon, and the others!"

"How could you Darkrai?" Cresselina said, slapping the Pokemon with her…crescent?

"And after I accepted you! And I actually liked the date!"

"Anymore secrets that I should know about?" Ethan said.

"Actually-…" Mew started.

"That was rhetorical."

"Oh…"

"Well, now I will battle all eight of you!" Darkrai said, enveloping everyone but the legendaries into a dark hole…

-

"Guys, he's too strong…" Ethan said, struggling to get up. He had attacked everyone but Jasmine…

"And now…" Darkrai raised his claw and SLASH! …Jasmine was still standing on the ground.

"WHAT?" Darkrai said. Jasmine shaking looked down…Ethan was unconscious on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasmine said, picking Ethan up. "…you monster…" But then Ethan started glowing. He moved and started coughing.

"DARKRAI! CONSUEL NOW!" a voice boomed.

"Damn."

-

Ethan shivered as he started to walk up to Arceus.

"Don't worry, kid. I don't turn people into Pokemon." the Giant Pokemon said.

"I-it's not that…I-I-I-I'm cold…"

"Oh, that'll wear off. I am sorry about the inconvenience Darkrai has caused over the past year. He will be put in jail for his acts."

"S**T! COME HERE YOU C***! I WILL BEAT YOU TO A F**KING PULP!" Darkrai said as he tried to get out of Mew and Celebi's grip. Ethan stood in shock.

"Now, I have decided to turn all of you Pokemon-Humans back to Trainers. But you six get to decide if you would like to stay Pokemon or not…."

Barry, Zoey, and Elliot said yes in an instant. Greg pondered before he said his answer.

"Arceus…I choose yes." Greg glowed for a minute, and then appeared human. He had scruffy, long black hair, and wore a T-Shirt with the letters A-A-R on them. He was sort of handsome, but Zoey instantly found him even more handsome.

"So, you love Absol Aerodactyl Rayquaza too?" Ethan and Jasmine just looked at each other.

"THERE'S A BAND CALLED THAT?" then Ethan saw Greg's PokeBall break. "Aw crap."

"Sorry, man! See ya!" Greg said as him and Zoey left.

"Rowan?" Arceus asked.

"Uh…bro?" Rowan asked. Ethan didn't know honestly. Rowan usually followed him. Then he felt Jasmine by his ear.

"No matter what you are…I will always love you…" she said. That made it harder, but Ethan came to a conclusion. He looked at Rowan…and shook his head no.

"Okay, Arceus! We decide no!" The giant Pokemon looked shocked at them.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I've learned a lot more about life as a Pokemon…and I would've never met my brother or gotten the girl of my dreams!" Ethan shouted up to the God.

"Alright, well…if you ever change your minds…you have the flute."

"Thank you, Arceus." And in our last chapter of Golden Journey…everyone left with nothing but the best thing of all…their memories.

EPILOGUE

Hey, I'm E. Ethan Pritchard, the author of this teen-short story, Golden Journey. Over the past nineteen chapters, all of the characters have "evolved" a lot, so this epilogue is focusing on them and their lives after Golden Journey. Let's start with my favorite characters, Ethan and Jasmine.

-

"Drake! It's time for breakfast!" a woman called from downstairs. The little boy opened his eyes and stretched. He quickly ran downstairs and greeted his mom.

"Morning, mommy!" Drake said, getting up onto the counter. Unlike most of his friends, the boy had a blue tail and had red spikes running down his back.

"Hello, dear!" the woman said as she set some eggs and bacon down a plate, in the fashion of a smiley face. "Ready for your first day of preschool?"

"Yeah! I bet it's gonna be a lot of fun!" Drake said as he jumped off of the counter. "Where's daddy?"

"He's getting the mail, honey!" Then there was a knock at the door. Outside was a shiny Feraligatr, dressed in a robe and slippers.

"Hey, hon." the woman said as she kissed the Feraligatr.

"Hey, Jasmine! We got a letter from Rowan…he sent pictures…"

"Uncle Rowan?" Drake said happily, climbing onto his father's back.

"Wow! He proposed to Lyra!" Jasmine said in joy. "Ethan, are we gonna go to their wedding?"

"Heck yeah! He's my brother! I hardly knew him, but still!" Ethan responded.

"Good. Now, Drake finish your breakfast and Dad will drop you off at school." Jasmine said as she went upstairs. Then the door opened. A teenage girl, red spikes down her back and a blotch of sky blue on her eye came in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Katy." Ethan said as he sat down. He continued sorting through the mail, but started slowing down when he found out Katy was right behind him.

"Dad, can I go to a concert with Janice and Darryl?" Katy asked.

"Which one?" Ethan asked back. He didn't appreciate his daughter's taste in music, but he would still Katy go…if it was okay for him at the time.

"A-A-R…"

"Dang, god! Ever since Greg turned human and joined the band, the music is even worse."

"Dad, please!"

"Fine…but if you have backstage passes, tell Greg I said hi!"

"Okay!" Then the girl left and Jasmine came down with a baby boy in her arms…fully human, but still…

And Jasmine and Ethan have been happy ever since…

-

Okay, here's Rowan! Our little humorous immaturity to the story.

-

Rowan and Lyra sat on the couch together. Despite being a Garchomp and having less luck than Ethan had, he had finally gotten a fiancé.

"So, Rowan? What do you wanna do?" Lyra asked. Lyra was a little odd, but she still caught the attention of Rowan.

"Well, we could…" Rowan said, averting his eyes to the bedroom.

"Oh, you're bad!" Lyra said as she raced him to the bedroom. 40 minutes later, let's say Lyra went home happy.

"Oh, I love her…" Rowan said as he turned on the TV. KNOCK KNOCK! Lyra was back, but with an envelope.

"This was on your porch…" Lyra said as she handed him the envelope. Rowan opened it. It was from Ethan, his older brother, and his wife, Jasmine. He read it aloud.

"Dear Rowan,

Thank you for the kind invitation. Without a doubt, me, Ethan, and our three children would love to go to your wedding. We wish you and Lyra happy wishes and hope you are happy together,

Love,  
Jasmine, Ethan, Katy, Drake, and our new boy, Dan.

P.S.  
Did you-

"OK!" Rowan said as he tossed the letter to the couch. Then he and Lyra kissed and said goodbye. He again looked at the letter. "Who would ask a question like that? …yes I did."

NOTES:

**Hannah Montana, That 70's Show, The Nanny:** In the story, Ethan or other characters often make references to television shows, such as Miley Cyrus' trademark saying in Hannah Montana "Say What?," Elliot makes a reference to That 70's Show, and Greg says "Eat Tref and Die," which was said in an episode of The Nanny. All of the series have ended.

**Food: **Food is widely used in GJ, such as Japanese, Spanish, and American.

**Ethan Elm: **Ethan comes from the author's penname, and Elm comes from the Professor in the Johto region.

**Badges/Ribbons: **Badges and Ribbons are a large part of the Pokemon Games, in which the player must win a battle or a contest to get them. Pritchard decided to keep this tradition going in the story so the filler chapters would have meaning. Contests/Ribbons were cancelled in Pokemon Black and White.

**AAR: **AAR (Absol Aerodactyl Rayquaza) is a spoof of the Powerpop/Punk Pop band All-American Rejects (AAR)

**Geodude-Chimecho-Scizor: **Geodude-Chimecho-Scizor is a spoof of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

**Pokemon Championship: **In the Pokemon games, after a trainer collects eight badges from the region they are from, they often go to the Pokemon League to challenge the Pokemon Champion. Golden Journey follows the Pokemon television show's style, a ladder tourney, unlike the games, which feature an "Elite Four" and the Champion. The battles are harder than the ones in GJ, so don't get your hopes up!

**Azure Flute: **The Azure Flute is an item used in Pokemon to wake up Arceus. However, the item was an event item, and now must be traded with other players in order to get it.

**2010 © E. Ethan Pritchard, Pokemon**

**All Characters belong to either E. Ethan Pritchard or Nintendo**


End file.
